Mischevous Devils
by CadetKatan
Summary: When the boys get a "little help" from Him, the RowdyRuffs get stronger than ever, but who is actually beniffiting from this. The Ruffs, who can now use their powers to destroy the Ppgz, the Puffs who are finding new found love, or HIM. All Pairings Read and Reveiw
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story ever. After reading a lot of fanfiction and getting inspired by some, I thought i should try it out. This chapter will be all about explaining the characters even though you can probably guess how they dress and act.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ppgz franchise , even though it would be pretty cool. None of the characters i use are not mines.**_

 **Miyako/ Bubbles: Kind-hearted and very compassionate. She helps those in need and is very forgiving to those who wrong her. She is not the smartest fish in the sea and is very gullible sometimes. Has golden pigtails that reach her shoulders with a light blue highlight. She wears a plain white button shirt and a plaid blue skirt.**

 **Color: Light Blue**

 **Boomer: A bit mischievous but is "nicer"( sometimes ) than his brothers. He uses his cute demeanour and gullible look to trick those around him. His brothers and sometimes Kaoru/ Buttercup are the only one who doesn't fall for his cute look. He is actually pretty smart under the disguise. He is a manipulator and is very skilled at tricking people. Has spiky golden hair that diverges in the middle and goes in opposite direction. He wears a blue hoodie with black jeans.**

 **Color: Dark Blue**

 **Blossom/Momoko: Boy- Crazy leader of the Powerpuff girls. She is mostly always chowing down sweets and sometimes sneaking them in during class. Her judgment on boys can sometime mostly about their looks, but she has good judgement of right and wrong and when needed the most she steps up. She has a long red hair with giant pink bow holding her hair in a ponytail. She usually wears a blue jean skirt and long sleeved pink shirt.**

 **Color: Pink**

 **Brick: The passion of the RowdyRuff Boys. He can easily get angry and is very stubborn. He is most scary when angry and strongest when angry. He is protective of his brothers and the ones he love even though it may not seem so. He is very skilled in hand to hand combat or any type of combat. He has short red spiky hair that he usually holds under his red hat. He wears a red hoodie with black jeans.**

 **Color: Red**

 **Buttercup/ Kaoru: Easily enraged and mostly seen as a guy even though she is a girl. She is a tomboy with a love for sports. Is the one who gets in trouble the most in school out of the Powerpuffs. She is also the strongest. Even without her powers she is a foe to be feared. She is usually wearing a tan short pants with a green jacket. She has spiky black hair that resembles Sonic the hedgehogs hairstyle. She wears a green and yellow hat.**

 **Color: Light Green**

 **Butch: Emotionless, quiet, and sneaky. He is barely speaks to anyone but his brothers. He is quiet and is hard to see what he is thinking. He is one of the only people to calm down Brick when he is angered. He is quite mischievous even with those emotionless gaze and is the fastest Rowdyruff. He is shown sometimes to be embarrassed or enraged but very rarely. He is very skilled at stealing and stealth attacks. He has dark green eyes with a small ponytail and a bang covering one of his eye. He wears a green hoodie with black jeans.**

 **Color: Dark Green**

That is all and i hope that I can get out a chapter soon. Thank you for reading.


	2. The boys

This is my very first chapter of my story, and I hope yall like it. There may be few quirks here and there. Please review so I can get better and improve. Disclaimer I do not own the Powerpuff Girls Z nor any of the characters i use in my story.

Normal POV

" What should we do now?" Asked a spiky blonde haired boy. He was sucking on a lollipop, with a bag of candy in his hand.

"I don't know," said the red head beside him. "Didn't we just steal a ton of candy. What else do you want to do." He popped a jelly bean in his mouth and chewed on it. Another hand reached into the bag, this time it was a raven haired boy with dark green eyes. They were all sitting on a bench near the park. He pulled out a twizzler and chewed on it thoughtfully. From the right they heard a beep from a man who just locked up his car. The green eyed boy's eyes sparkled a bit, but other than that he showed no emotion.

" I got an idea." The raven haired boy shot up from the bench. Just as he stood up the man bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, kid." The man exclaimed dusting himself off. The raven haired kid didn't say anything and just stared at the man chewing on his twizzlers. "I'm speaking to you." The man shouted in his face. All of a sudden the man was pinned to ground and was gazing at glowing crimson eyes.

"YOUR the one who bumped into him, you old geezer." Roared the crimson eyed kid. He glared at the man as the man started to shake.

"Brick, let him go. He's not worth it." The blonde said chuckling a bit." You'll give the old guy a heart attack."

"So what, I'm not gonna let someone mess with the RowdyRuff Boys and get away with it." The boy named Brick yelled while still glaring at the man.

"Wait your the RowdyRuff Boys." The man felt like he peed himself a bit as he stared at the boys. " Your Boomer," he said as he looked at the blonde smiling mischievously. "Your Butch," he looked at the raven haired fellow who didn't show any emotion except for the sparkle in his eyes. "And your… Brick." He tried not to look at the red haired kid who glared at him. It felt like he was burning holes into neck, just with his glare.

"Oh, he will learn, so just let him go for now." Butch said as there was small jingle from his back ,kind of like keys, and there was a small sparkle in his eyes.

Brick all of a sudden turned to Butch and smiled evilly. He turned back to the man, "Ok your free geezer, you can go." He got off the man and turned to his brothers. The man started running at full speed away from the boys.

Just before he was out of sight, the man yelled, "Devils!" and then he was gone.

"Why I oughta." Brick shook his fist as he face started to turn red in anger.

"Just leave him," Butch said." We have a something better to do anyway. " He smiled mischievously as he pulled car keys from his pocket.

"How'd you get that." Boomer said shocked, but then smiled as well.

"Pickpocketed him when he bumped into me." Butch smiled even more. "So wanna go for a spin."

"Hell yeah!" Brick exclaimed finally calmed down. He takes the keys and goes to car unlocking the door and revving the engines. "This is gonna be fun." Brick smiled as they started to drive.

Him's POV

The last of my power is draining. Damn those girls, but I won't give up without a fight. Maybe I could give my last remains of my power to the strongest villains left, but who…? Him's disembodied spirit continued to drift above Townsville.


	3. The girls Part 1

Unlike the boy's chapter this won't be too long

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters being used in this story

Momoko's dream POV

I looked around me for a bit smiling ear to must be a dream I thought. I looked around me as I stared at the wide variety of sweets. From strawberry cheesecake ,to chocolate mousse ,and even gummy bears. My mouth watered as I stared at the majestic candy land in awe, and just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I pinched myself. I dived in a chocolate lake, staying under for as long as I can, trying to gulp down as much chocolate I could. When I surfaced again there was a ton of hot guys around me, with jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Their muscles popped, and even through their shirts.. They pulled out a blanket and started feeding me small candies like Jolly Ranchers and Jelly Beans.

"How gentlemanly." I giggled as my face felt a bit hot from all of the attention. All of a sudden the guys started laughing. It sounded a bit familiar, but I couldn't figure it out. I looked around to try and find out why they were laughing, but I couldn't find the reason because I started hearing a "Beep Beep Beep" that drowned out their laughter.

Out of the dream

I groggily opened my eyes as I tried several times to hit alarm clock. The sun shined in my face making it harder to fall back asleep. I guess it was a dream after all. I then noticed that my pillow was in my mouth and it was covered in my saliva.

"Aww, and I liked this pillow too." I whined as I picked it up, and threw it on the other side of my bed. I heard laughter again, and it sounded the exact same as the boys in my dream."So there's still hope." I yelled hoping to see a hot guy at the origin of the laughter. I looked over and as soon as I saw that orange hair I screamed in horror.

Miyako's POV

" And Kasey was in MY room,recording me eat my Pillow." Momoko fumed. "Can you believe that?!" She said as she stomped the ground. Kaoru and I laughed at Momoko's "Eye Candy Island", as she called it. "It's not funny." She said as she pouted a bit.

"I got to ask Kasey for that video." Kaoru joked a bit as she continued to walk a little bit ahead of us.

"No, please don't." Momoko said red from embarrassment. Kaoru and I laughed again at Momoko's peachy blush. From a distance I heard the school bell ring as Kaoru continued with her taunting.

"Uhh, girls," I said kind of worried. "We are going to be late." Kaoru looked at her watch and her eyes widened.

"Oh sh*t." She said as she started to run full speed towards school.

"Kaoru, language,"Momoko scorned "and wait up, you're leaving us behind." Momoko started to run as well and I joined in soon after her. We both ran as fast as we could, but we still couldn't catch up to Kaoru.

"Sorry, can't be late again," Kaoru yelled from the school gate. "I will get another detention." As she was about to enter the school grounds, she ran into a girl. They both fell over and hit the ground. Momoko and I ran over at full speed. Momoko checked on Kaoru, while I checked on the girl.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I looked her over for any major injuries.

The girl shot up from the ground like she wasn't even injured at all. " Yep, I'm good." She said as she hit her noggin. She then looked at Kaoru. "Are you ok?"

"Ugh.." Kaoru rubbed her head as she got up. "Yeah I'm good, but your head is as hard as a rock." Kaoru chuckled a bit.

" I hear that alot."The girl said as she seemed to grow a cheeky grin. As I got a better look at her, she didn't look familiar. She had wild, long brown hair. Kinda spiky like Kaoru, but it was aimed downwards. At the end of the her hair there was small gold highlights. She had beautiful almond eyes.

"Are you new here?" I asked curiously.

"Yep….I just moved here ...from… from Ikebukuro." The girl said as she seemed to be distracted by a bee buzzing around her. All of a sudden she shot her hand out in front of her." My name is Lina. Lina Bīn."

"Like beans?" I said confused, making sure I heard her name right. She was again distracted, this time by the clouds to answer. We all sweatdropped.

"I'm Momoko." Momoko shot her hands out as well and this time grasped Lina's hand and shaked it. She then pointed to me and Kaoru " and these are my two best friends Miyako and Kaoru."

"Later on you want us to give you a tour of the school." I offered and smiled.

"Yeah sure." She snapped out of her trance and looked back at us and gave us another cheeky grin. All of a sudden the bell for first period rang in our ears and we all froze except for Lina who was distracted by an airplane flying over our head. I grabbed Lina and we all ran inside.

Kaoru's POV

My head still hurts from the impact. Mrs. Keane walked in with Lina. Since she was busy talking to Lina, Momoko, Miyako, and I were able to sneak in without being caught.

" Ok class. We have a new student today. So give her your eyes and your ears." Mrs. Keane said with her usually friendly smile. The class all faced forward, but the boys more excited than the girls for obvious reason. Typical boys.

"My name is Lina Bīn, and I moved here recently from…" She stopped in the middle of her sentence as she began to be distracted by a fly that was on Mrs. Keane's desk.

"Lina? Lina?" Mrs. Keane started snapping her finger in her face, but she still didn't move a muscle. The whole class started to snicker. Except for Miyako, Momoko, and I who facepalmed a bit.

All of a sudden she jumped a bit. "Icamefromikebukuroandtransferredtothisschool. Iamhopingwecangetalongandbefriends." She said it so fast that we could barely understand her and were all dumbfounded.

"Ok… then," Mrs. Keane said questioningly. " You can have a seat now." Lina smiled at Mrs. Keane confidently and walked to the only open desk in the classroom behind Miyako.

"Ok class. Let's continue from where we last left off."

Well I guess i lied in the beginning because this is way longer the boys' chapter. I stopped here because it is pretty long. I will make a Part 2 though. Please Review and thanks for reading.


	4. The Girla Part 2

**This is Part 2 of the Girl's Chapter. It will be shorter, so sorry for that in advance.**

 _ **Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters.**_

 **Lina's After School POV**

"Lina?" Everything was blurry and distorted as I heard a voice call out to me. "Lina? Linaaaa." I soon came back into reality as the girls Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru were standing in front of me smiling.

"Are we gonna give you that tour or what?" Kaoru said as she waved her hands in front of me.

"Oh yeah. Let's do it." I grinned again growing a big grin on my face. We all went out in the hall.

"So what should we show you?" Momoko asked as she was chewing on sweets she had in her pockets. I put my finger on my hips as I thought about it, and that's when I saw the lights flickering on and off.

"How did people make lights? Why do they flicker on and off? Will this school ever fix it?" My mind started to flood with questions about lights when all of a sudden I was brought back into reality.

"We've lost her again?" I heard Miyako said as I saw them sweatdropping.

"Sorry, I do that sometimes." I said. I smiled again and said " What about just your favorite places in the school?" They all seemed to grin at my idea. First we followed Miyako, and she led us to the Art Room.

"This is the Art Room," Miyako said while smiling cheerfully. " The Art room is a place to spread your creativity, and show who you really are." Miyako pointed at some pictures of some bunnies and cute kitty cats.

"Miyako drew these," Momoko said. "They are so cool to look at because they look so sweet and cute." Momoko said with heartd in her eyes as Miyako was a dark red color. Kaoru and I laughed. After staying in the Art Room for some while ,and looking at some more pictures, we went outside to the fields.

"This is the courts." Kaoru grabbed a soccer ball from inside one of the soccer nets and started kicking it in the air without letting it touching the ground. "This is for the athletic people to…...play… fun." I stared at the bouncing soccer ball barely hearing anything Kaoru said. All of a sudden the ball shot at me hitting me in the head, but i felt nothing. I again was out of my trance. When i came back to reality the girls were all surounding me.

"Sorry about that." Kaoru said sheepishly.

"What?" I said as I wondered why they had such worried looks. They all fell over (anime style).

"The ball hit you in the face." Miyako said concerned. I touched my head and felt a small bump on it.

"Oh I'm fine. It doesnt hurt." I said smiling. They all started laughing.

"It's like your made out of bricks." Momoko said giggling. "You took a ball to the face and you feel nothing, and espicially since it was kicked by Kaoru and her gorilla legs."

" I DO NOT have gorilla legs." Kaoru yelled as she started to chase Momoko. Momoko was laughing while running away. I then joined in the laughter after a while. All of a sudden I heard a _Beep Beep_ sound and I noticed it was coming from their belts.I then noticed that all their belts were the same except for the color where there was some kind of button. They were all white and the circular part had a "P". Kaoru had light green, Miyako had light blue, and Momoko had pink."

"What's wrong with your belts," I asked curious. "Why are they beeping?" The girls all looked nervous.

" They work as an alarm clock.." Kaoru said nervously and then looked at Momoko.

"And…... we have to do something at this time." Momoko said continuing Kaoru's obvious lie.

" We are sorry, we have to go." Miyako said rather quickly. They all ran away leaving me in the fields.

"Ok." I said as I then started looking at the clouds moving across the sky.

 **That will be it for now and in the next chapter, there will be Puffs meeting the Ruffs, and maybe some new additions to the team. I know this was a bit rushed, but I want to get in the story a bit. please review.**


	5. A New Powerpuff ?

I do not own the PowerPuff Girls Z.

Brick's POV

Butch, Boomer, and I circled the car after the man ran away. "It's a beauty isn't it?" Butch smiled as he dangled the car keys in the air. "Picked it out myself." The car was a small silver Honda Civic.

"Hey guys! Check this out." Boomer bended down as he stared at the tires mesmerized. The rims of the tires were moving even though the car wasn't moving.

"That old geezer was packed with money." My eyes widened as I pulled open the door and it moved up vertically (scissor door cars).

"So… Who's driving?" Boomer said slowly. There was a long silence. "Can any of us drive anyway?"

"Driving shouldn't be that hard." I said confidently as I grabbed the keys from Butch's hand.

They both shrugged at my blunt answer. "I call shotgun." Butch said while sliding into the passenger's seat.

"Damm. Backseat sucks." Boomer whined. " Next time I want shotgun." Boomer said as he jumped into the back.

" Well at least the seating arrangements is easy to figure out." I said smirking. I started the car and smashed on the gas pedal for a second. The car lurched forward hitting the car in front of it.

"Great job, wise leader." Butch said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to die at my first ride in a car, Brick." Boomer said while snickering.

"Would yall hop off my nuts." I said getting a little bit angry .I pulled the stick to reverse, and pressed on the gas pedal again. This time we smashed into the car behind us, leaving a giant dent in the front of the car. I switched the stick to forward and went forward while turning the wheel to the left and getting us out of the parking space a bit. I did this about a dozen times, and by the time we were finally out both the cars in front and behind us were 50% destroyed. "Look see, I know how to drive." I said smirking confidently.

"Surprised, this car is still in good shape after the car cruelty it got from Brick." Boomer started laughing. Suprising enough the car we were in was only a small amount of dents in the front and back.

I grabbed Boomer by the head and started noogying him really hard. " Learn how to respect your older brother" I said as I laughed at Boomer's laughter/ pain.

"Butch help me!" Boomer screamed out for help, but Butch was also laughing at him. I then stopped and put my hand back on the wheel.

"Anyway let's go for a ride." I smirked evilly as I stepped on the gas pedal speeding down the street.

Blossom's POV

Miyako, Kaoru, and I raced up the stairs to the roof as soon as our belts started beeping. I opened up my contacts while the girls peered on my screen.

"What's up Professor?" I asked.

" The RowdyRuffs are speeding in a car throughout Townsville," Professor said worryingly. "Nobody is injured yet, but that could change soon, so get down there girls." Professor finished. I closed my compact.

"I can't believe those RowdyRuffs." Kaoru said in rage shaking her fist.

"I hope no one gets hurt." Miyako said worriedly.

"Then let's hurry up and get over there girls." I said confidently. Both girls nodded in agreement and we all transformed in our PowerPuff Girl outfit. As soon as we transformed we sped in the direction of the RowdyRuffs.

Boomer's POV

"Oh! Go through that construction site." I yelled as i saw the " Caution Advised" sign. Brick sped up the car smashing through the fence. He knocked over about 5 metal beams. We heard creaking as the whole building started to tip over. The workers who were low enough jumped and started running. They were the lucky few. The ones on the top were holding on to the building. We started laughing from the car at their feeble attempt to keep from falling off the building.

"Hey guys look." Butch said as he stopped laughing and his face became serious again. He pointed to the streaks of blue, green, and pink.

"Wait, if we are sitting in here? How is that us." I asked worried. "Do we have CLONES?" I said dramatically.

" No you dimwit!" Brick said as he hit me on the head. " It's the PowerPuff Girls." The streaks got closer and it was indeed the Puffs. They started saving the construction workers on the building site. " Let's go." Brick said as he revved the engine. "I don't want our fun ending yet." Brick sped off and turned the corner to our house.

"Hey look who it is." I pointed to a figure in a giant cape. We should go greet them. My brothers and I chuckled.

Him's POV

Who should I give my powers too. Who can I ensure that they will destroy the PowerPuff girl. Who is the strongest villain other than me in this town. All of a sudden I thought of Mojo. I can probably split my power into three more pieces, but who should I give it to. I looked down to notice a small silver car went through a construction site, knocking down pillars. The building started to tip. Who are they, and I need to know now. The Powerpuff girls Z soon came, and the car left. Whoever is in the car is a candidate.

Mojo Jojo's POV

I can't believe Mojo, got all these bananas for free, Mojo. Mojo thought to himself. Mojo was holding a 2-4 bags of bananas in his hands while nearing his house. As he was about to go to the door he heard an all but familiar greeting.

" Hi Mama." He turned around to see the RowdyRuffs in a car speeding right towards him.

"Aaaaahhh!" Mojo screamed. "Boys, turn the car. Don't aim for Mojo!" Mojo threw his bananas in the air and ducked down in the fetal position. He felt the wind pass by his face and looked up to see if it was safe , and indeed the boys were waving goodbye to him and his bananas were squashed. Mojo fainted.

Back to Him's POV

Those were the RowdyRuffs?! Him watched as the boys scared Mojo and at the last minute turned the car so the monkey would live. Well that covers the villains who I will infuse with my powers. Him chuckled to himself. Him gathered all his essence and shot it out towards Mojo and the boys.

Lina's POV

I was walking home from school after Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko left. I wonder why they left in such a 's up with their belts? Can I also get an alarm clock belt as well? All of a sudden a small silver car past by me.

From inside I heard a combination of boy voices say, "Bye Mama!" I stared at the car go by. Were they talking to me? Who is there Mama? And that is a nice car, I wonder where they got it from? Thoughts flooded my brain until I was knocked of my trance by a Thud. I looked over and there was this big person with a giant black cape and a round bucket on his head. He looked to be passed out on the floor ,so I walked over and shook him. He didn't respond. I turned him over to check his pulse. I gasped as I got a better look at his face. Is he giant monkey? I started to stare, as I thought. Well I guess it's pretty normal compared to flying vending machines (reference). As I was thinking the monkey started to stir. His eyes shot up, and when he saw my face he screeched.

"Why are you staring at me, Mojo?" He said frantically. What is a "Mojo"? ,I thought as he finished his sentence. All of a sudden he looked up and started screaming more. I looked up to see what he was screaming about and there was this dark grey ray coming towards him. When he ran to the left it followed him, when he ran to the right, the beam automatically followed turned towards him. I seemed to be stuck in my trance again I was still staring at the beam move along the sky. Just before the beam was about to hit the monkey-man, he dove right behind me. Instead of the monkey being aimed at, It shot straight at me. Just before I was hit I thought, Maybe the monkey's name is Mojo. I was hit, and I was then surrounded in black.

Ok I will leave it on a cliffhanger. What do you think so far, please review and tell what you think. There will be a Part 2 to this.


	6. Improved RowdyRuffs?

This is a continuation of last 2 chapter. I hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the PPGZ

Bubbles POV

After we transformed, we hovered above the town, trying to spot the RowdyRuffs.

"Girls, there." Blossom pointed to a construction site. There was a suspicious silver car driving through it knocking the support beams down. The building started to topple. "Let's go before someone gets hurt." Blossom said as we all sped to the site as fast as we could. As soon as we got there the car left and turned a corner.

"Damm those RowdyRuffs." Buttercup said as she shook her fist.

"Powerpuff Girls, you're here."

"Help us please!"

"Girls I think we should focus on saving them before we worry about the Ruffs." Blossom sped off grabbing workers from the building's top. All of a sudden the building dropped and shook. Workers lost their grip as they started to plummit.

"Bubble Blower!" I yelled as I waved my wand. As the workers was about to hit the ground the bubbles caught them and released them as soon as they touched the ground. Buttercup flew towards the ground and slowly pushed the building back up balancing it out.

"I can't hold this forever." Buttercup said as she was grinding her teeth. Blossom and I worked faster on returning the workers to the ground. Finally they were all safe and sound.

"Thank you PowerPuff Girls."

"No problem." I said smiling cheerfully.

Buttercup sighed as she dropped the building off of her shoulders. She stretched as we could hear her back cracking. The whole building toppled soon after. We were all exhausted after using so much of our powers.

"Ok. Ladies, let's go deal with the Ruffs now." Blossom said as she was catching her breath. We then flew in the direction of the Ruffs . I'm so glad no one got hurt in that whole fiasco, I thought as we flew after the silver car.

As we were getting closer, Buttercup's adrenaline seemed to kick in. She flew faster and soon she was far in front of the car. She dropped down and stood right in front of the silver Honda. The Honda beeped at her as it was nearing her. Buttercup crossed her arms and glared at the car. As if it was enraged the car gained speed and aimed straight at Buttercup.

"Buttercup, No!" Blossom and I gasped as she just stood there unfazed as the car was going towards her.

Crash! Screeeech!

Boomer's POV

Scaring Mama is always fun, I thought as I gazed at the Banana mush all over the tires of the car. I then noticed that someone was standing in front of "our" car. It was Buttercup. She was standing in far in front of the road and in our way.

"Move out the way" Brick mumbled under his breath as he honked the horn. Buttercup still continued to stay in middle of the road, but this time she glared at us.

Brick stepped harder on the gas pedal, his eyes glowing red.

"Brick…. I don't think this is a good idea…" I said worriedly.

"Not my fault, if she won't get out the way." Brick stepped harder on the gas pedal.

"I agree with Boomer, we should-." Butch didn't get to finish his sentence as we. crashed into something hard, and then there was a long screech.

Mojo's POV

As the gray beam was about to hit me, I jumped behind the stupid human girl. The beam shot inside of her causing a small explosion.I blasted away as the ray sent me flying into the door of my house.

"Is she dead? Mojo!" Mojo frantically said as he tried to look through the smoke. Finally, the smoke cleared revealing a girl with blonde hair. She had a Powerpuff Girl suit on that was yellow. The only thing that was different was instead of her belt being white, it was black.

"Ahhh! A new smelly PowerPuff Girl. Mojo!" Mojo Jojo screamed. "Wait if Mojo was shot with that gray beam." Mojo mumbled as he imagined himself in a standard PowerPuff Girls Z costume. "I would be very powerful. Mojo!" Mojo began to collect hair samples of the girl. "This will be very helpful in Mojo's study. Mojo." He than ran into his dark gloomy house.

Buttercup's POV

I can't beleive they tried to run me over. I was pushing the car back, making it almost impossible to pass me. I grinded my teeth as Brick was STILL stepping on the gas pedal. The sound of the tires were scraping on the road was really annoying me. " Why...won't you….give up!" I changed the position of my hands to get a better grip on it and lifted the car in the air. "A little help here." I called to Bubbles and Blossom. They opened the door and then I shook them out "carefully".

The Ruffs tumbled to the ground. Butch and Brick got up and glared at us. Boomer looked down, not even looking up once. " What don't you all f*** off." Brick said with venom in his words.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because it's our f***ing job." I retorted.

"Buttercup, language." Blossom scorned me.

"Yeah, Buttercup language." Brick and Butch mocked in girly voice.

Three tick marks appeared on my and Blossom's forehead. "Are we allowed to pummel them now." I whispered to Bubbles and Blossom.

"Yeah, I'm about to myself." Blossom said glaring at them.

Bubbles sweatdropped, " We just have to bring the to jail that's it."

Boomer looked up all of a sudden and had this teary eyed expression. " Yeah, I agree. Me and my brothers did some terrible things in the past, but those construction workers could have actually died." Boomer looked like he was on the brink of crying. Blossom all of a sudden had hearts in her eyes as she looked ar Boomer, but quickly hid it with a cough. I will have to ask her about that later.

"It's ok. You just have to serve your time in jail, and when that's over you are free." Bubbles flew down and consoled Boomer. Blossom went down as well.

Something is definitely not right here I thought as I looked at this weird scenario. 1: A RowdyRuff never apologises for his actions. 2: His brothers aren't pummeling him or showing any sign of anger at him for apologising and 3: ROWDYRUFFS DON'T APOLOGIZE.

"Guys, he is fak-"

"And life has been so hard, being raised by Mojo. Eating bananas all day, everyday it's just so hard. We never had real beds before and we always had to sleep in a dumpster" Boomer continued to babble on, with that fake act of his. I turned to look at Brick and Butch to make sure they weren't trying anything. That's when I noticed Butch wasn't here anymore.

"Girls, Butch disappeared." As i said that the girls finally turned around.

"Watch out!" They yelled. From the corner of my eyes, I saw dark forest green ones. He tried to kick me in the stomach, but i was fast enough to block it with my hand. I skid back from the force of the punch. My hand was a bit numb, but that was it

Boomer finally stopped "crying" and jumped back with his brothers and the girls joined back with me. We were all glaring at each other. From the corner of my eyes, I saw three grey streak across the sky. It was coming towards us.

"Girls watch out." I said and jumped back. They then followed my example and jumped back as well. I soon noticed the grey streaks weren't aiming for us, but the RowdyRuffs. In a giant explosion the boys were hit and there was a giant dust cloud.

Yay! Finally finished this chapter. I hoped yall enjoyed it and Please Review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Boomer's POV**

"Ugh… My head hurts, and why is everything black. Maybe… I'm asleep." I thought as I felt I was laying on the ground. My eyes felt heavy as I tried to open them. After much straining I finally was able to open my eyes, and I noticed that it wasn't much different from when I had my eyes closed.

The whole area around me was pitch black, and the only thing that I could see was myself. What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was Brick, Butch, and I driving around pulling our same old tricks when the PowerPuff Girls stopped us.

And then… and then….. Then. "My head started pounding again as I tried to remember what happened last.

Wait where are my brothers anyway? I sighed, how can this get situation get worse. Well, I won't find them if i keep moping around. I stood up and looked in the four directions I thought were North, South, East, and West. North could've been south for all I knew, but I started that as a basis.

" Well, I'll just go North…. Going North is usually the best." I mumbled. I started to walk "North" and into the darkness.

 **Bubble's POV**

"What the hell was that?!" Buttercup yelled, shocked. The RowdyRuff Boys laid unconscious on the ground before us after getting hit by this gray light.

They're outfits were different from the usual attire they wore. Boomer wore this black jacket with a big blue R on it. Underneath was a dark blue tanktop, but they still had the same black pants. He also had a belt that resembled ours. The only difference was that the belt was black and instead of a P in the middle, there was an R. Brick and Butch were wearing the same thing, but in their respective colors.

"I..don't know…." Momoko was stunned. " It can't be white z rays because it was to dark, nor can it be black z rays because of vice versa." Momoko blabbed on about sciency things, but i couldn't really follow what she was saying.

"Well, why don't we get them to Proffesor to see what hit them.?" I was so worried for them. What if they died? Even though they pulled all those nasty tricks, I can't just do nothing.

"Agreed." Blossom said grabbing her counterpart. Buttercup grabbed Butch and I took Boomer.

 **Back at the Professor**

The boys were laying on metal bed as the Professor was examining them.

"Are they going to be alright?" I said looking over them. Blossom was eating sweets as usual while looking at boy band magazine and Buttercup was watching a soccer game.

"Yeah, they are just unconscious." Professor said. He dialed numbers on this giant computer while turning dials

"Come on, Come on, Come on. GOAL!" Buttercup jumped up from the couch cheering.

The Professor continued on. " But why are they unconscious? Usual when the villains were hit with dark Z rays they didn't pass out, but they just got stronger for short amount of time, but the gray z ray you told me about just fused with them." Professor went back to examining their bodies.

"So what does that mean?" Blossom looked up from her magazine.

Professor turned to us and said."Well it seems that they gray Z rays have properties of the white Z rays and the black. I'll just have to study ot more to see where they came from though. You girls can go home now if you want." Professor turned back deep into examining the boys.

"Ok, let's go girls." Blossom said transforming back into her normal clothes. I did the same. However, Buttercup was still watching her game. "Come on Buttercup." Momoko did the same for Buttercup and was dragging her away from the Tv.

"But the games not done." Kaoru whined as she was struggling to get out of Momoko's grip as she was dragged out the door.

I sweatdropped, " Well, bye Professor." I walked out the door and followed Momoko and Kaoru.

"Bye girls." The Professor said back.

Momoko was looking at her magazine again with hearts in her eyes. "How come you get to keep what you like." Kaoru pouted, Kaoru is so cute when she's mad. If only I could get her into a cute and frilly dress, but I don't think I can without getting a few bruises.

" Because we have to go home, and I don't think you can carry their Tv to your home." Momoko stopped and changed her answer as Kaoru was standing up, like she was about to take their Tv. " I mean, their Tv won't work if you take it with you, and we have to go home."

"Fine." Kaoru groaned a bit. All of a sudden, Kaoru perked up like she just remembered something."Oh yeah, why did you give Boomer **that** look." Kaoru turned to Momoko and crossed her arms.

"What look?" Again I was lost. What is Kaoru talking about.

Momoko seemed to think about it for a while, and she also perked up. "Oh you mean when he was apologizing. Well because he was so cute, I couldn't help myself. Too bad it was an act." Momoko mumbled the last part under her breath. She then stuck a lollipop in her mouth.

"You and your boy-crazy thing." Kaoru shook her head. "Boys are not even that attractive, they are gross, and annoying, and arrogant bastards" She yelled the last part.

"Language, Kaoru." I said sweatdrop ling a bit. "Plus not All boys are like that, for example Cody." I blushed a bit thinking of Cody. He's been the hospital for quite a while now, I just hope he gets better.

"Well I'm just looking for the perfect guy, that will hold me in his arms lovingly, telling me that I'm the most beautiful girl in the world." Momoko sighed lovingly and there were hearts in her eyes.

" Ugh, I think you just made me sick." Kaoru fake gagged.

"Well, I think it's nice." I laughed as Kaoru was still fake gagging.

"You never know, maybe you'll get a cute boyfriend as well, that loves you for you." Momomo had hearts in her eyes.

"No way in hell! " Kaoru said yelling. "The only way that's happening is when men think with their heads and not their…" Kaoru's turned a cute tomato red as she ended her sentence short.

"Well, I gotta get home and see if I can watch the last few minutes of the soccer game. Bye guys!" Kaoru started to run home like her life depended on her.

"Bye Kaoru!" Momoko and I said at the same time.

"See ya tomorrow." I said to Momoko as we went our separate ways

"Bye Miyako!" Momoko ran off .

 **Brick's POV**

Where the f*ck am I? I had just gotten up after my head started hurting like hell, and I was in this giant black void.

"Do you know where we are?" I turned to the left expecting Butch to be there, but there was no one. I looked around me, and my brothers were nowhere to be seen. "Oh, god dammit!" I yelled in frustration. I got up and started walking in a random direction, I didn't really care as long as it got me the f*ck out of here.

As I walked, I began to think who could've done this. Who has a grudge against us? I facepalmed as I thought of, probably everyone in Townsville. I then took a deep breath and thought, who could've done it and who would.

That took out the PowerPuffs because they are goody two shoes,most of the villains in Townville because they are afraid of us, and the citizens are too weak. Who else?

I then thought of Boomer. Boomer likes to pull tricks on us when he is really bored. I then remembered the time he left me floating in the middle of the river.

 **Flashback**

"So soft.." I mumbled as I felt something fluffy in my hand, like a pillow. Wait a minute, we don't have pillows in Mojo's house. I shot up and instantly regretted it. The thing that was holding me up instantly turned to the side and I felt a cold sensation wash all over my body. I felt a slow and soft current was over my body. I swam up and grabbed on to the thing that was holding me up before. I climbed on it slowly so I wouldn't tip it over. It was a raft, and it had a pillow on it. I was in the middle giant river.

In anger I ripped open the pillow making all the cotton fall out and also a small note card. I read the notecard and it said.

 _Congratz on being born. Since today is our official 16th birthday, I decided to give you a fun birthday surprise ;)_

 _\- XoXo Boomer_

I turned over the card just in case of another note. I found it easily.

 _P.s I also hid a "tiny" explosives in the pillow when you ripped it, so you should jump._

Tiny? Tiny?! The last time Boomer said he made a "tiny" explosives he blew up our whole HOUSE! I was snapped out of my thoughts by a faint ticking sound.

 _Tick….Tick….Tick...Tick..Tick_

I jumped off the raft as fast as I could and swam to shore. I could've flown away, but I just let my instincts take over. I was out of breath and as the last tick went off I heard a high pitched whistle and there was a boom. I looked up into the sky to see fireworks. Spelt out ,in colorful letters were ,the words

 _Happy Birthday_

Five tick marks appeared across my head and I smiled evilly. "Oh when i get home, Boomer is as good as dead." Many people think that Boomer is the sweet, innocent, and naive one, well compared to Butch and I, yeah, but he is actually quite smart. I flew up and sped into the direction of Townsville. Luckily, it wasn't that the way I got a baseball bat. When I got to the front door, I smashed it open, letting out a little anger.

"What is going on in Mojo's house. Mojo." The monkey walked in the living room from our kitchen. As soon as he saw me he screeched. "Aghhh! What are you doing!? Mojo!" I must've looked crazy because I was soaking wet, my bangs covering my face. My face had several tick marks, I had a bat in my hand, and I was shaking a bit.

"Where's Boomer?" I said grinding my teeth against each other.

"You should… calm down son. Mo- Mojo." He slowly tried to grab for the bat , but as soon as he touched the bat I moved the bat a little making him jump. I chuckled a bit at Mama's jumpiness. My face became serious again.

"Where is Boomer." I asked again, this time more demanding. Mojo pointed to Butch's room. I walked up the stairs, stomping and cracking some of the stairs. The building was old anyway. Inside Boomer was pinned to the wall. There were several knives pinned to the wall around him, but not touching him. Butch looked over at me with a knife in his hand. He was also soaking wet . His eyes were darker than usual telling me he was pissed.

Boomer turned his head to me. "Brick, help me." He had a teary look in his eyes. Butch threw another knife at the wall and it almost grazed Boomer's skin. Boomer struggled more.

"River." I looked at Butch.

He turned to me and looked confused and then nodded, throwing another knife at the wall. Boomer fidgeted as another knife almost landed near him.

I smiled evilly, finally calmed down. "Let me try." I took a knife from Butch's hand and Boomer started struggling more.

 **Flashback end**

I chuckled as I remembered right afterwards, Mama finally fought the courage to stop us. He bursted in with a ramen noodle cup as a helmet, and a banana as a didn't hurt Boomer though, and Mama was relieved. We could never hurt each other. We were family, we cared about each other even though we might not show it, especially Butch. I continued to walk on in the black void.

I was snapped out of my trance when I saw this giant gold door. The door was designed by this giant **red bear**. " Finally, progress." I pushed on the door. The door wouldn't move an inch. This time I pushed harder, I felt the door budge just a little, but it didn't move any more than that.

"What the hell?! How am I supposed to go past this door?!" I punched the door in frustration. The door then flew open with ease. I looked at my fist in shock. They were a bit bloody, but they looked the same as always. I didn't even punch the door that hard, why did it open?

Setting my thoughts aside, I walked through the door. Torches started to light up as I passed them. After a while, I finally saw a throne, and sitting on the throne was **Him**.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me if you like the story. I have an idea for the next chapter, but I don't know how to execute it.**


	8. The Boys are Back

Lina's POV

Darkness… Darkness….. Darknesss. I seem to be staring straight into the black void for what seemed to be hours. What am I doing here? How do I even get out? Wait, I have to start moving. I snapped out of my trance, and started to walk as the only thing to be absorbed in was the black void. I was surprised how interested I was in it for THAT long. It is literally a void of darkness.

After a while, I finally reached a giant door. It was very enchanting. While the outer rim of the door was gold. Most of the door was grey. The only thing that ruined it was the symbol on the door. It was a frowny face that you would see in a drama club, and they are sure are creepy.

I pushed the door lightly, and the door flew open as if it didn't care. I walked in, quietly, hoping not to attract any attention. As I continued to walk on ,torches lit up as I walked by them. Finally, I saw a throne, and sitting on the throne was…. Was…

"Oh, wow, what a beautiful painting." I got distracted as I began to see the room more. The whole room was gray and dark, kinda like the void, but at least it had more light. It wasn't that big, as the only things that are in the room is the painting, a throne, and a few torches. The room gave off an eerie feeling as I stayed in there more.

Back to the painting, there was this painting of assortment of flowers. Buttercups, blossoms, and… Bubbles? Why are there bubbles in this bouquet? Bubbles aren't flowers, I thought. I snapped out of my trance and when looked back at the painting, black goop was sliding down the painting, covering the flowers. "Oh…" The painting was now just a black painting.

"I can't believe I missed the monkey." An eerie, kinda high pitched voice filled the room. I looked around as I tried to find the source voice. "It wouldn't have happened to if that girl wasn't in the way." The voice got demonic at the word girl. I turned back over to the throne, and on it was a…. a…. clown-crab hybrid?

The figure was long and slender. It had claws for hands, and wore a jester hat. I couldn't even tell the gender. The voice and clothes suggested it was a female, but that demonic voice. I felt chills go down my back.

"Who…. Who or what are you?" I slowly asked it trying not to anger it.

"Me? Me?! Well I'm called by many things. The Devil, a demon, but you can call me Him." It waved its claws in the air like it was in a theatre.

"Him? That's a weird na- Wait your a guy?!." It looked at me and laughed. Is it a guy or not? With that voice and clothes it looked like girl, but the name just confused me. If it even had a gender, it didn't tell me. I'll figure that out later, right now I have to focus. "Why am I here?" This time I asked a bit more confidently. It didn't look that scary, just a bit creepy.

"If you weren't in the way, you wouldn't be here." It's demonic voice came back. Forget what I said earlier, it's terrifying.

"Well, I'm sorry for disturbing you. Bye!" I quickly said as I ran back to the door. I tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge.

" But, you are the guest, please stay." All of a sudden it was behind me. It reached its claws out as the darkness started to envelope me. I screamed as I was soon enveloped in darkness.

Out of the dream?

I shot up, sweat dripping from my head. I was gasping for air. Was that a.. dream? I rubbed my eyes a bit. Wait, Where am I? I looked around me as I was in the normal sized room. It was pretty plain. There were also boxes all over the room. I was sleeping on this unfamiliar bed.

I got up, and went over to one of the boxes to examine it, when I noticed written in familiar handwriting was "Lina's guitar". Oh yeah, now I remember, I just moved into this apartment. I'm surprised I could have even forgotten about that.

I sifted throughout the many boxes to find the one that said "Lina's Instruments". I took out a guitar case, and inside I took out my guitar . It was a bass guitar. It was black with yellow stripes going through it. I sat on my bed and started playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. The song was slow and calming. As I continued to get absorbed in the music, I started to play without even needed to look on the notes.

Click

A clicked snapped me out of my sounded like a door opening from down the corridor of my room. I grabbed my guitar and tightened my grip around it. I slowly tiptoed down the corridor in case it was a criminal.

"Hello." A male voice rang from inside my house. "Anyone there."

I loosened my grip on the guitar as I finally neared the room. "Yeah? Who are you?" The man looked to be in his mid 50's. He had a few strands of brown hair. He had a small comb over. He was about 5 inches taller than me, so I had to look up at him. He looked disheveled and dirty.

As he heard me he turned and had this peach blush on his face. "I am your Landlord. I live below you and I heard screaming so I came to check if your alright." He said.

It's my landlord, oh ok. I calmed down a bit and I bowed," Thank you for your concern. It was just a bad nightmare."

"Mmm, yes. If you vere get scared again or a nightmare, you can… hang out by me till your fears are gone." He held out his hand for a hand shake. I shook his hand, trying to be polite. He held my hand a bit tightly, but other than that, he seemed nice.

" Thank you . It was great meeting you.." I led him to the door and closed it behind him. Before he left, he waved bye to me. I sighed a breath of relief. I'm glad he wasn't a criminal, but he still freaked me out. I went back to my room and stared at the mountains of boxes. I guess I should start packing. I opened a box of snowglobes.

My parents like to send me things like these since they're always away. It gets lonely, but that's what music is for. I placed them on the windowsill and looked out at the sky. There was a full moon in orbit. It was bright and glowing. It was wonderful.

I blinked for a second, and all of a sudden it was morning. Did I fall asleep? I pulled out my phone. It's already 6:00. That leaves me an hour till I have to go to school. I waded through the countless boxes I had and found the bathroom. I washed my face and looked in the mirror. That's when I saw a shadow with glowing red eyes. I turned to see if anyone was behind me, but there was nothing.

I rubbed my eyes, and the shadow was gone. Maybe, a nice shower will calm my mind, as I was taking off my clothes, I noticed that I was wearing a weird black belt. Weird, I don't remember buying this. In the center of the belt, there was a P and it was yellow. I took it out, and it reminded me of a flip phone. I guess it's mine now. I took it off and jumped in the shower for a bath.

Brick's POV

"What the f*ck?" I glared at Him. Did he do this? Why am I even here? And I thought he was dead. Thousands of answers started to flood my head as I stood before him. "Where, are my brothers?" I said with venom in my words.

" Is that anyway to treat a friend." He acted like he was hurt and dramatically put his claws to his probably non-existent heart. "I just wanted to help you." Help? I thought, how could this be helping.

"How are you helping me?" I glared at him. "And where are my brothers?" I said demandingly.

"Soo scary." His face finally became serious." I came to lend some of my powers to you and your brothers. After being defeated by the PowerPuff Girls. I decided to let a new generation try." His voice boomed demonically at the words Powerpuff girls.

"Powers?" What did he mean by that, we already have superpowers. He waved his claws in the air and this red disc appeared. It had a symbol of a red bear on it.

"A f*cking disc? What am I gonna do with this, huh? Play frisbee with them?" I got irritated at his so called help.

"You never know, a disc could be very helpful. Look at Blossom's weapon, it's a yoyo, but it deals quite a punch." He threw the disc at me. I caught it with ease.

"Is this all." I said a bit calmed down now.

"No, you should also, try and find the Ppgz alter egos." Now this was news to me. The Ppgz, had alter egos. With this, we could get the jump on them. "Bye bye, Toodles." He waved his claws and the darkness surrounded me.

At the Professor

Find the PowerPuff's alter egos, how are we going to do that? I got up and noticed we weren't at Mojo's house. Instead, it looked to be that we were in a scientist's home. I looked around me and saw Boomer and Butch laying on a metal bed. "What the hell is going on?" I sighed in frustration.

I should fly around this area to see where we are. I found the door and jump. I barely got off the ground as I was hoping to fly or hover. " What the?." My powers weren't working for some reason. I stomped back into the room, not caring if the captors heard me. This must be Him's fault.

"He'll help, they said. Trust him, they said. Well where the F*CK are my powers?!" I continued to grumble until finally one of my brothers woke up. It was Boomer, at least he's something.

"What are you yelling about so early in the morning?" He yawned, "I'm surprised Mama didn't come in and tell you to stop." He chuckled.

"If you haven't noticed, we aren't at Mama's." I said to Boomer.

"Wait what?" Boomer seemed to finally get it.

"Yeah, I kno-" I was cut off my Boomer.

"What's this?" He was fiddling with a weird black belt on his waist. It reminded me of the Ppgz belt s, but it was black and it had an R instead of a P. "You have one to Brick."

"Really?" I looked down and sure enough there was a belt on me.

"It won't come off either." Boomer fiddled with the clasp at the back, but it wouldn't come off.

"Maybe this is how we use our powers?" I said, calmed down now.

"Wait, what about our powers?" Boomer asked worriedly.

I thought about how to approach the story to Boomer. "Before you woke up, were trapped in a black void?" Boomer instantly nodded his head.

"And then you reached a giant door and behind the door was Him."

"Yep, he gave me a weapon."

"Same, I got a….. Disc." Boomer started laughing. I hit him over the head.

"Ow, you could give me brain trauma you know." Boomer said rubbing his head. "Well I got a bat." Boomer said sticking his tongue out at me.

"He gave me a flute." A deep voice said from behind us. Boomer squeaked, I turned and swinged at the voice. The figure caught my hand and gave me a cocky grin. It was Butch.

"Don't sneak up on people like that." I said seriously. " And….. HAHAHAHAHA, a…. Flute." I started tearing up as Boomer joined me. "That's worse than my disc." Butch just shrugged and sat back on the bed. Finally, me and Boomer stopped laughing.

"Good times." Boomer said wiping a tear away.

"Have you found a way to activate our powers yet." Butch said while leaning back on the bed.

"Nope, but we do know that we each probably had the same dream." Boomer said.

"So did he tell you that the PowerPuffs have alter egos." Boomer and Butch nodded. "Good, to see we are all on the same page."

"Ok, but first we need to find out how to access our powers." Butch said while rolling his eyes.

"Stay Silent, Butch, if you're going to point the obvious." I said sticking my tongue out to him. All of a sudden Butch started glowing a dark green. After the green light died down Butch was standing in a different outfit than his usual. He had a black and green jacket with a green R on one side of the jacket. Underneath he had a green tank top. The only thing that was the same was his pants. In his hands he also had a green flute.

"Weird, why did I change?" Butch flew above our head

"Why did he change?" Boomer asked repeating what Butch said. I facepalmed myself mentally.

"Maybe… it has to do with our names." I said thoughtfully.

"Well, what did you say, Brick?" Butch asked while hovering over me.

"I said, Stay silent, Butch if you're going to point out the obvious, and then you changed." I said as I watch Butch fly around the room.

I thought about it for a while." I think I got it. "Silent Butch" is Butch's activation because he is quiet. So our activation words have to do something with our personality." What could be my name, I thought.." Let's find out yours, Boomer."

"Stupid Boomer." Butch went first.

"Naive Boomer." We kept on taking turns.

"LoudMouth Boomer."

"Why me?" Boomer sweatdropped. He then put his hands on his chin thoughtfully. "What about Explosive Boomer." In a blue light Boomer also transformed into the same uniform as Butch's, but this time it was blue. He was holding a blue baseball bat in his hand. He started flying around as well.

"My turn! I already know what it is. Bada** Brick!" I yelled putting one hand in the air. Nothing happened. My brothers were snickering at my attempt. "Then, what do you think it is." I said as tick marks appeared on my face.

"Hard Brick." They both said without any thought. I was surrounded by a red light, and then I had a red disc in my hand.

"Wasn't that hard." Boomer said while floating in the air, laughing at his own pun.

"Whatever. Let's get out of here. We can talk more about the PowerPuffs at home." We all flew up and went back to Townsville. The sun was starting to rise into the sky, and it was about to be morning.

Another chapter, Another day. Thanks for reading my story. Please tell me what you think of my story so far. Thank you again


	9. A New Ruff

Let's just get in there

Boomer's POV

After leaving that weird lab, we we went back to Mama's home. By the time we finally got home it was about 7:00. I wasn't sure since we didn't own a clock.

"Boys!" Mojo came running in and brought us into a big hug. Butch and Brick groaned while i just chuckled. "Where have you all been? And why did you all crush Mojo's bananas, Mojo." Mojo had a teary look in his eyes. He's gotten kinda soft after taken us in, or maybe he was always like that.

"Anyway back to business." Brick said ignoring Mojo after being let out of the hug.

"Mojo, will not be ignored. Soon I will also have a PowerPuff skirt and belt and be able to beat them." He said.

"What?" We all said together imagining Mojo in a skirt. We all shivered in disgust.

"Mojo, is gonna be a PowerPuff, but not a regular PowerPuff an evil Puff." He said it proudly like it was something to achieve. He even emphasized the word evil in his sentence.

"How are you going to achieve that?" Butch said while raising his eyebrows. We had the same goal, to stop his sick crossdressing fantasy.

"Well I took some PowerPuff DNA and I had Chemical Z from previous days, and if I mix these two together I can make. Powerpuff potion." He showed us where he put it. There was blonde hair, so it had to come from my counterpart Bubbles. In some of the hair, there was black, dark hair, all over the samples. I looked at it closer and noticed it matched Mama's fur.

"Hey Mama, look a giant banana is outside our house. It says it's for you." Brick said while holding the door open.

"Really, Mojo." Mama fell for it and ran outside. "Where is it? Mojo." Brick closed the door on him. Even though Mama is mutated, he is still a monkey underneath.

While Brick was holding the door closed Butch and I picked up the materials and brought to the incinerator thingy. We weren't sure if it was one, but it was the quickest way of disposing of the materials. We dumped all the items in it and pressed the button.

"Job well done, guys." Brick said. We all high fived each other. That's when the incinerator started rumbling.

"Maybe, we shouldn't have tried to burn the chemicals." I said backing up. I mentally facepalmed.

Mojo then busted in, as soon as he saw the machine rumbling, he let out his usual high-pitched scream and ran.

"We should do the same." Butch said as we ran out the door. We were all in the middle street, waiting as the rumbling was getting louder and louder. All of a sudden we were met with an unusual silence.

"I guess nothing happened, it is all fine, Mojo." The monkey walked towards our house and as soon as he opened up the door his face was full of soot and ash ,as the house exploded.

"Man, not our house." I whined. "It had all my stuff in there." We walked in, helping Mama get back up and walked inside. There was a lot of ash and wood on the floor and the roof was blown off, but our house looked exactly the way we left it, crappy.

"I guess Mojo, will never be evil Powerpuff, Mojo." He sighed sadly.

What's with him and wanting to wear a skirt so badly. I was snapped out of my trance as Brick's voice rang through my ears.

"Who are you?" Brick was in his fighting stance and was glaring at a guy with wild brown hair with blonde at the end. He had brown round eyes. He looked to be about our age, which is 16. He had a yellow sweater on, black pants, and a belt similar to ours.

He cleared his throat as if he was going to say something important. He then stuck his tongue out and ran out the door. We all stood dumbfounded except for Brick who had tick marks forming on his head.

"Why you…." Brick said trying to suppress his rage, but it was all for naught (Medieval words are the best). "Get back here you punk!" Brick said as he started running out the door as well.

"Wait boys, I have important information. Mojo." Mojo said trying to grab our attention.

"Seeya Pops." Butch said running after Brick. I followed after them.

"Don't hurt him…. Cause he is your-" I didn't get to hear the rest of what Mojo said because we were in hot pursuit of Brick.

Kaoru's POV

"Kaoru, time to get up dear." I groaned as my mom called me. "Or I'll give your brothers your breakfast." My eyes shot up and I rushed into the kitchen as I heard laughter. I was still in my pajamas. As Dai, my older brother, was about to eat my bacon, I jumped on him putting him in a headlock. My younger brother, Shou, had a mouthful of eggs from my plate in his mouth. As soon as he saw me, he spit it back out.

"Eww, gross." I said as I stared at saliva filled plate. I let go of Dai. The eggs and my one piece of bacon were the only thing left on my plate. My belly started to groan and rumble.

"Lucky, I made extra." My mom handed me a new plate, filled with more food than I usually ate. My brothers groaned a bit as they realised I had gotten more than them. I stuck my tongue out at them, and started eating.

"Shanks mom sfho the food." I said while there was food in my mouth.

"That's my wife." My dad said as he kissed my mom on the cheek. My mom blushed a bit, but then kissed him back on the lips.

Me and Shou gagged at the show of affection. "Can you not do that at the table, I'm trying to keep my appetite for soccer tryouts." I said.

" Just for you sweetie." My dad noggied me on the head lightly.

" Thanks." I gulped down my breakfast and went back into my room. I changed out of my pajamas, switching into tan baggy shorts and my green jacket. I ruffled my hair a bit and then put on my hat.

"Kaoru, it's time to leave or you will be late." My mom called from the kitchen.

"Alright mom." I grabbed my cleats and my skateboard, hopped on it and skated out the door. I was about to turn the block to Momoko's house when someone yelled

"Get back here!" A voice screamed from down the block. I skated past two teenagers playing a game of tag? The one with red hair was chasing the other kid with a yellow sweater. The red hair looked pretty pissed.

"Weirdos." I mumbled under my breath, and sped up a bit. That's when I crashed into someone. "Ouch, my head." I looked up to see who I had crashed into, but I couldn't see them clearly. It was kinda blurry, and it was all wonky. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. My emerald eyes met forest green eyes, well eye because one of his bangs was covering the other one. "Sorry about that." I said. I got up and reached out to pull him up.

"C'mon, we have to chase after them." A blonde was standing up over us. He was eating a lollipop. The raven haired guy got up and ran off with the blue following him. A**hole, he didn't even say sorry back, I thought. Being cute doesn't excuse you from manners.

"Wait what?!" I exclaimed out loud. Eww, must be sick. I feel sick, my face feels a bit hot.

"Kaoru, why are you blushing?" Wait, when did Momoko get here. She then had hearts in her eyes as she gasped. "Do you have a crush?" This is going to be the worst day ever.

Brick's POV

When I catch him, he's going to be dead. I smiled maliciously as I continued to chase him. I was gaining on him when he turned into an alleyway. Now I got him ,I thought as I turned the corner. That's when my face felt something very squishy and foamy. I wiped my face off, and it was filled with whip cream. He was holding those gag pies clown had, and was laughing at me.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, huh?" My face getting red from anger. He nodded his head and continued to laugh. I cracked my knuckles. "This is going to be fun." That's when Butch and Boomer arrived shortly behind me. Boomer started snickering at my appearance, but he quickly stopped it when I glared at him. I was about to murder the guy when Butch interrupted me.

"Why were you in our house?" Butch pointed to the guy.

The guy just smiled and said." Don't know, I wasn't here and then POOF I was."

"What the f*ck is that supposed to mean?" Was he playing us for fools. The guy just shrugged his shoulders. I was about to pounce when Butch stopped me again.

"Let's bring him to Mojo." Butch said.

"No, we are-"

"Good idea." Boomer said agreeing with Butch. Am I being ignored? I took a deep breath and calmed down a bit.

"Fine whatever." I grabbed him by the collar and started dragging him through the street.

"Can, I walk like a normal person?" I looked at him. Dust and rocks were starting to stick to his clothes. I was also walking pretty fast hoping he would catch on fire.

"Nope." I gripped his collar more as he started to fidget more. That's when I felt a shock through my arm and involuntarily let go of him. He got up and waved at me. That's when I saw the buzzer on his hands. Tricky bastard, I thought.

"Where are you getting these things from." Boomer asked, totally awed by his lame trick.

"A magician never tells his secret." He clapped his hands and the buzzer was gone from his hands. I'm not even going to question it.

"What's your name anyways?" Boomer asked. Why is Boomer getting so friendly with this stranger?

The guy thought about it, as if he was making a new one and said, "Bane, the name is Bane."

"My name is Boomer."Boomer pointed to himself. "And this is Brick and Butch." Boomer then pointed to us. "And we are the RowdyRuff Boys." Luckily no one was around us because people would've called the cops on us.

"Ok, interesting." Boomer and Bane continued to babble on about stuff, when we finally reached back home, Mojo was dusting the floor with a broken broom. We all sweatdropped except for Bane, who was laughing his a** off. Finally, Mojo turned to us and had a glad look in his eyes.

"Son!" Flowers seemed to pop out of nowhere behind him and he had this teary look in his eyes. Who was he referring to? That's when he hugged Bane. He was getting ash all over his fur from Bane.

"Son?!" Me and Butch exclaimed. More flowers surrounded Mojo as Bane seemed to hug him as well.

"Where are all these flowers coming from?" Boomer said as he was being surrounded by flowers (Moe-ness to the extreme ^-^). Mojo then let go of Bane, and on his back was a 'Kick Me' sign taped on his back.

Thank you for reading. Sorry for this chapter taking a long time to come out. A lot of tiring things has happened, but I'm glad I can get these stories out in less than a week for you guys, even though there is probably like 5 people reading XD. Please Review and tell me what you think of it.


	10. Chapter 10

Butch's POV

"Son?!" Brick and I exclaimed. We couldn't have a brother, could we? We didn't have any family connections with others. Mojo is a monkey, and we are creations.

Mojo walked over to the "incinerator". "This machine was what I used to create you boys." He started off. I mentally facepalmed, why did we think that was incinerator. It had a tons of buttons on it, and was taller than a normal burner.

"So, he's a new RowdyRuff." Brick asked, he had a shocked expression on his face.

"Yep." Mojo said. "I hope you all will get along, I'm going to prepare a welcome feast." He went out, probably just going to steal bananas. We all turned to Bane and stared, how are we going to adjust to a new Ruff.

Bane's POV

I was…a creation. That's kinda hard to swallow, but my father is a giant green monkey, so is it really that weird? I wonder if I'll really fit in, well after pranking them.

I wonder if they are any fun. Boomer is great. He says he specializes in bombs and stuff like that, which is ironic because of his name. Brick will be fun to prank, but if I go too far he will probably kill me. Butch, I don't know anything about him, he doesn't talk much. Well, I might as well try and make an impression.

I walked over to Brick who was probably still computing that he has a new sibling. I smiled at him and held out my hand for a handshake. He reaches out to shake my hand, but before he can reach my hand he pulls back. "Is there a buzzer on your hand?" He glared at me questioningly.

"Noooo." I said slowly, I switched my hands, holding out my left.

He smiled victoriously. " I'm Brick,leader of the RowdyRuff Boys an- Agh son of a B*tch!" He cursed as he was shocked by the buzzer on my left hand. I laughed a bit too long because when I opened my eyes, crimson red eyes were staring back at me.

"Uh… hi." I sprayed water in his face and ran to Boomer hoping to be saved.

"If you've come here for protection, your not gonna get much. Brick will kill both of us, if I tried to help you." He chuckled a bit." You'll fit right in, just don't mess with Brick too much." He pointed to Brick as he was running towards me with tick marks on his face. Just as I was about to get tackled, Boomer tripped him. As his face was about to reach the ground, I put a pie down to "cushion" his fall. I patted myself on the back, for being so nice. I ran away hoping that Boomer was doing the same.

From the background, I heard. "Boooomer…" It was eerie and creepy, sending chills down my spine.

Boomer shrieked as he was probably getting mauled by Brick. I prayed for his safety and almost ran into Butch. He was chewing on a lollipop , as he stared down at me. I was shortest one of the group, Brick being the tallest, Butch being second, and Boomer being third.

"What do you all do for fun around here." I asked Butch. He didn't think much as he said. "Well, we are criminals, and we mess with the city of Townsville. That's pretty much it." There was a sparkle in his eyes as he said that. Criminals, it sounds like fun. He walked over to Brick who had Boomer in a headlock."What now?" Butch said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"What about, Brick letting go of me." Boomer said wincing a bit, trying to get out of Brick's headlock.

"Ooh, Ooh! Can I pick?" I said excitedly. They shrugged.

"Why not." Brick said, surprisingly. "Can't hurt, can it?"

"I just have one question, where does the most important government official live?"

Momoko's POV

"I got nothing that I'm forced to tell you people!" Kaoru said storming off from us. Oh she's definitely hiding something.

"Look see! And she was blushing before we met." I said to Miyako. "She totally seen someone cute."

"Oh this is exciting, maybe we can find them and pair them up." Miyako said just as excited as me.

"If only we knew what they looked like." Miyako and I sweatdropped.

We made it into school early this time, and the school's hallway was crowded. Miyako was still as popular as she was when we first became the Ppgz. All the boys fawn over her, and the girls admire her beauty. Even with all the popularity she treats everyone the same, unlike some people in this school.

As I walked in our homeroom, I already saw the person who fit in that "some" category. There in her giant flashy purple dress was Princess.

"Y'know my daddy got me this dress from India." She said in her obnoxious voice. "It costed about, 2,000,00 dollars." I sighed trying to ignore her and sat down.

"What do you think?" I heard her say. It sounded really close to me, so I turned to see she was talking to Lina. However, Lina wasn't paying attention at Princess at all. She was staring off into space or something. I wonder how she does it, it could be really useful in boring classes and stuff like that.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." She said louder this time. "You dimwitted girl, pay attention to me. I'm the most interesting person here, so you should be focusing on me." Princess started waving her bling covered hand in Lina's face. The amount of jewelry on her hand could've blinded someone.

Finally, Lina snapped out of her trance. "What? Your dress? Ummm, it looks pretty ugly, it doesn't compliment your tone at all. Purple isn't your color." Lina said it so straight up. She didn't even look like she was joking. I started laughing really loudly unable to control it. Where's Kaoru, she would've loved this. Princess' face was priceless as well because she had the appalled look on her face. She was scrunching her whole face with disgust.

Finally, Kaoru and Miyako walked into the classroom and sat beside me. "What's all the ruckus about, I can barely focus." Kaoru said while holding her head.

"Lina, just told Princess her dress is lame." Kaoru snickered.

"Man,I wish I was th-" We all heard a loud Slap. We all turned to see Lina with a giant red slap mark on her cheek. Princess was standing above her all prideful.

"My dress cost more than your whole entire life." Just as Princess was about to walk out the classroom, Kaoru grabbed her by her hair above her head.

"I'm about to throw this b*tch out the window." Kaoru said growling. Princess was dangling, trying to escape, but Kaoru was not letting her go. "What do you think. Lina?" Lina was back in her trance not bothered by the giant red mark on her face. How is she not bothered by this?

Kaoru just sighed and threw Princess on a couple of desk, making them crash on top of her. "We should probably bring her the nurse, before it starts swelling." Miyako said.

"Agreed, I think this will be the first time we actually go to the nurse instead of lying." I said giggling. We all went to Lina and just dragged her to the nurse's office, after telling our teacher what happened. After dragging her for a while she snapped back into reality.

"Huh, What's going on?" She said, she then touched her cheek. "Why is my cheek swollen." We all sweatdropped as she just realised it.

" The girl with the ugly purple dress slapped you across the face." I said. "And we are bringing you to the nurse for some ice." We were about to reach the nurse when our belts started beeping. Crap, not again. I thought as I looked at Lina's face. That's when I noticed her belt was beeping as well. What the heck?

"Lina, when did you get that belt from?" Miyako asked, she noticed it as well. Kaoru was the last.

"Hmm, I don't know. It just appeared. It just appeared on my waist after I got struck by this gray beam and was in my bed afterwards." The gray beam again. Where is it coming from?

We all looked at each other. "Should we tell her?" Kaoru asked. I was just as confused at what to do as her.

"I think we should take her to the Professor." Miyako said. "We should also tell her our secret."

"What secret." Lina asked. I guess she is going to join the PowerPuffs. We all ran up the roof while dragging Lina up as well. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Do you know the PowerPuff Girl Z." I started off. "The most courageous, strongest, and cutest superheroes ever. Especially Blossom, their leader." I said confidently. From the corner of my eyes I saw Kaoru and Miyako sweatdrop at my last remark.

"No." She looked confused. I fell over. How doesn't she know the PowerPuffs? Well it doesn't matter, she is going to find out soon.

"Girls let's just show her." We all transformed into our Puff uniform. "We are the PowerPuff Girls Z." I said finishing off our usual transformation. We looked over for a shocked response, but Lina was in another of her trances.

"Lina? Lina, you there." We all waved our hands in her face. She snapped out of it.

"Woah, How did you all change so quickly." She had an awed look. "And why does Kaoru have such a huge hammer?" We all sweatdropped.

"We are the superheroines of Townsville, and we have to bring you to the Professor." Miyako picked her up and we all flew to the Professor's.

Buttercup's POV

"Girls, bad news. It seemed that the RowdyRuffs disappeared while we were sleeping," Professor said he ran to his computer. You could tell that he just woke up because he had bags under his eyes(It's still around 8). "And they are at the Mayor's office." He still hadn't notice Lina.

"We got it Professor, but we need you to fill our friend in here. She was also hit with the gray Z rays." Professor turned to us and examined Lina's belt.

"Interesting, I will keep an eye on her while you go help the Mayor." Professor said dozing off a bit.

"Let's go girls." Blossom said. We all flew to the Mayor's office.

Bubble's POV

Second time in a row, why can't the Ruffs retire like the other villains. I sighed sadly. Blossom hearing this turned and faced me while flying.

"What's wrong Bubbles?" She asked concerned. Buttercup turned around as well.

"Nothing, I'm just hoping that the RowdyRuff boys stop being villains soon, or we capture them." I sighed again.

" There's nothing to worry about because we are gonna catch them and throw them into jail." Buttercup lifter her hammer over her shoulders and smiled at me. I smiled back, at least I have great friends to help me out.

"Girls, help!" We heard a familiar voice on the ground. We flew down in front of the Mayor's office. The voice originated from an old man with a fancy suit. He kinda reminded me of the mayor, but he didn't have a mustache. Mrs. Bellum was standing next to this old man.

"Hello sir, Have you seen the mayor?" I said nicely. The guy turned white and fainted.

"Bubbles, that is the mayor." Buttercup said facepalming.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to his mustache." I was shocked. Mustaches don't just disappear and the Mayor loved his mustache like a son.

"The boys and this other fellow came in and started tormenting the mayor with pranks." said, she sounded a bit shaken up. "When I walked in to see what all the ruckus was about, they were shaving his mustache." coaxed the mayor a bit.

" Let's go in girls." Blossom said. We flew slowly in making sure that the boys can't jump us. As we were nearing the Mayor's office. We heard laughing from inside. Buttercup walked up to door and kicked it down. Blossom and I sweatdropped.

"You know, you could've just opened it." Blossom said.

"Pfft, Kicking doors down are more fun." Buttercup said.

"You know you will have to pay for that!" Buttercup scorned Buttercup.

"Shh, we'll just say they're battle damages." Blossom and Buttercup continued to argue forgetting our original tasks. I turned my attention to the room and the boys standing there snickering.

"Ahem, Blossom. Buttercup." I said gaining their attention and pointing to the boys.

They finally got serious, and we were staring at our counterparts. However, they looked different. They had new uniforms, instead of their hoodies and jeans, and they were holding items in their hands. Boomer was holding a bat, Brick a disc, and Butch and flute. I heard a yawn from the corner of the room, and saw a glimpse of a another person in the shadows. All I was able to see was bright yellow eyes.

"What the hell…." Buttercup said shocked. She seemed to notice it as well.

"Yep, what do you think of our new addition, Bane." Brick said sneering at us. The ruff named, Bane walked out of the shadows. He had blonde hair with brunette tips. He had shining yellow eyes. "Let's hurry this up, I want to beat you Puffs quickly." Brick said confidently.

"Just because you have new clothes, an additional member, and weapons, it will still be some time before you beat us." Blossom retorted.

That's when Buttercup started laughing. " Yeah, and with those weapons. Look at Brick's and Butch's weapon." She had her hands on her stomach. "A f*cking flute. Hey play me a song, Butchie Boy." Butch glared at her. I have a very bad feeling about this.

That's when Blossom joined in as well. " Maybe me and Brick can play frisbee." She giggled a bit. Bane, for some reason, joined in as well. Brick's frisbee started glowing in the shape of a red bear. He had tick marks forming on his head.

"Uhh, guys." I said worriedly. I tightened my grip on my bubble wand. It was to late as Brick's disc was sent at Blossom with great power, leaving fire trails behind. Blossom flew out the mayor's office.

"Man, does that feel good." Brick smiled going after Blossom. The way he said "good" worried me a bit. It was…. unnatural, like a… demon. Kaoru and I turned back to Butch and Boomer as the fight started.

Thanks for reading. Please Reveiw and tell me if you're enjoying the story so far.


	11. Bubbles

**Butch's POV**

"Seismic Slam!" Buttercup slammed her hammer down making a cloud of dust and the floor we were standing on fell. Boomer and I flew up and our counterparts were flying in front of us. The tension was building up as were mentally deciding who would make the first move. From below, I heard Bane sighing, I guess he was bored because he had noone to play with.

Buttercup made the first move. she swatted her giant hammer at me. I backflipped in the air, barely dodging her hammer. She swung another time, this time I caught it, kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying. She recovered quickly and flew back up.

"Butterbut, is that all you got." I faked yawn getting her angry.

"I can't wait to shove your ego up your a**!" She yelled, her face turning red. She came at me like a bull. She swung her hammer faster than before, I dodged it, barely getting hit by its tip. She then launched it at me, catching me off guard. I caught it with ease, but she snuck up behind me and punched me in the face. I let go of the hammer to catch her next punch, but instead she grabbed her hammer with one hand and hit me hard in the ribs. I crashed into a building. I felt that a few of my ribs were broken, but other than that I was fine.

"How's that Butchie Boy." She taunted. I pushed myself back up, and grabbed my flute. Let's see what this can do.

Brick's POV

Surprisingly, this disc isn't that bad. It was like a boomerang. I threw it at Blossom, she dodged it, but as it was coming back it hit her in the back of the head. She summoned her pink yoyo, and attacked me. I dodged them with ease. At least my disc is useful, I thought as I spun around and kicked her. She was sent to the ground and crashed.

"C'mon Blossom, are you going to let Townsville get destroyed." She got back up and glared at me. There was blood coming from her head, but she wiped it away. She had a determined look on her face. She then threw her yoyo at me, and I dodged it easily by moving my head to the side. I started to chuckle at her weak attack "What was that Blossom? You getting tired, you hag."

Her face gained a tick from the word "Hag", but then she smiled as she tugged lightly on her yoyo. "Nope, just trying to clean your filthy mouth." All of a sudden, I was doused with water. I was able to spot a now broken fire hydrant, and my I started to get angrier.

"Try to dodge this!" Blossom yelled angrily. She pulled her bow from her hair, as it grew bigger in size, and threw it at me. I was able to get out of the water, but still got caught by the bow as it pinned me to the nearby building.

Bubble's POV

Boomer swung his bat as I blocked it with my wand. My luck to get the Ruff with an actual weapon. He sung to side hitting me in the stomach. I flew into a pole and crumpled to the ground. My back was in pain, as I couldn't stand. C'mon I got to get back up, I can't just give up. Buttercup and Blossom are fighting hard to beat the Ruffs, so I have to get back up.

I slowly stood back up and used my bubble wand as support. I looked up to see Boomer forming a blue energy ball. He then used his bat and hit the ball. The energy ball was sent flying at me with enormous force.

"Bubble Blower." I blew into my bubble wand as bubbles started coming out. The bubbles flew at the energy ball catching it, but the ball was still moving towards me from inside. I was about to send it the other way when a sickening shriek rang from inside my ear. I felt like I was paralyzed. I could barely move. I crumpled back onto the ground. I looked up to see the bubble was still moving towards me and it was within arms reach.

I then looked at Boomer to see if he was making the sound, but he just gave me a confused look. So if he wasn't doing it, then who is. I instantly thought of Butch and his flute. Maybe he's making the sound. I looked over to see that Blossom and Buttercup were hunched over with their hands to their ears. They couldn't move either. I looked to see the ball was right in front of my nose. I closed my eyes, hoping for the best

Buttercup's POV

"Ooh, are you gonna play me a song." I said in fake glee as he pulled out his flute. Cover your ears, a voice in my head said. Butch had his mouth on the recorder and blew. It let out a sickening noise. It was like nails on a chalkboard. I put my hand on my ears trying to stop the noise, but it didn't work. I could barely move, as I felt my power was being drained from me. I could only move my head. I looked up at Butch as he had this smirk on his face. From a distance, I heard a giant explosion. The noise stopped and I struggled to stand back up.

"Sick Boomer." It sounded like Bane was saying it. " It looks like one puff is down." He gave him a thumbs up as he peered down a giant crater. He then jumped down and returned with a light blue fabric, and it was tinted red.

Cliffhanger. Dun, Dun, Dunnnn! I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. And I would like to shout out sweetly cute for reviewing my stories a lot. I know this chapter was shorter than usual, but fight scenes aren't my area.


	12. Envy

Story Time. Italicized areas are Lina's inner thoughts.

Lina's POV

"Blah blah, blah blah blah blah, blah blah." The monotone words swept into my subconscious, almost knocking me out of my trance. I looked away from the giant science computer, and looked around for the noise. As I started to clue in on the noise, I found this small little kid with his dog. The noise was coming from him.

I stared at him, as he continued to ramble on.

Wait, wait, wait. Doesn't he look a lot like that guy, who Momoko and them called Professor. Why is he so short? Wait did the Professor accidentally de-age himself!? That must be it.

"Lina, Lina?" The small kid said. " Were you even listening?" He looked like he was about to scorn me.

"I was… Uhh, Mr. Professor." I gave him a thumbs up and smiled sheepishly. I must have said something wrong because he stared at me like I was dumb.

"I'm not the Professor, I'm his son." He pointed to the Professor who was monitoring the screen. He was watching the PowerPuffs fight, these weird boys who look kinda like them.

The Professor has a son?! I looked at both the Professor and the Mini Professor. It was so unnatural and creepy. They were both dressed the same, same hairstyle, and same face. I shivered in disgust. Gross

The kid snapped in my ears, grabbing my attention immediately.

"I'm just gonna do this as quick as I can, cause you might blah blah blah blah blah.." The monotone voice came back, shrouding the kids voice. He seemed to notice I was stuck in another trance, and snapped in my ears again.

"My name is Ken." He pointed to himself. "That's Poochie." He pointed to the dog.

"Hi nice to meet ya!" It twirled and jumped up as it said that. A talking… Dog!? Life is seriously messed up.

"You are a Powerpuff Girl, and you fight crime and the forces of evil.I know it's a lot to take in, but we could use your help in keeping Townsville safe." He said seriously.

"Ummmm, sure." I shrugged. Maybe being a superhero could be fun. Fighting crime, being idolized, and having super powers.

"Ok, can you transform, into your outfit. We want you to start training now, before you go on the battlefield." The dog named Poochie said.

A talking…. Dog

"Ok." I looked down at my black belt. I was still in shock on how fast everything was going, but being a superhero, kinda sounds fun.

So, am I just supposed to just, press it.

I slowly put my hand over the button, and pressed it softly. In a bright yellow light, I felt a change in my body. I felt stronger and I yelled out "Screeching Blare"

"Woah, that's new." Ken jumped and ran into another room. He then came back, dragging a giant mirror in the room. I was wondering what he was talking about, until I saw myself in the mirror.

I was shocked. Instead of my usual brown hair, it was almost fully blonde. Only at the end was it my usual color. My eyes felt like they were glowing as I looked back at them. They were yellow.

I was also dressed in this short dress, that was the color of bumble bee. Black and yellow.

"How comes, your hair changes colors, but the other girls hair doesn't. Hmm weird." The Professor took his eyes of the monitor, for a second and turned back to it.

"Ok, I want you to try and fly." Ken said. "And also focus because there are a lot of dangerous equipment here." He quickly added.

I slowly floated up. It wasn't that hard… going up. The problem was going side to side. I rocked my body back and forth, hoping to zoom forward, but it was not happening.

"Try holding your hands out, kinda like your swimming."Ken added.

I held out my hands, and I started flying quickly, too quickly if I say so myself. I was an inch away from crashing into the window.

"Good job, that's pretty much the basics, now for the prin-"

"Guys, we have a problem." The Professor said a bit quietly. He pointed to the monitor, and Miyako was on the ground. She had her hands to her ear, and was watching as a giant blue energy ball was coming towards her.

Kaoru and Momoko were doing the same thing. Their hands were to their head, and their face looked to be in pain.

"Whatever they are hearing, it's interfering with their movement." The Professor said a bit concerned.

"We need to do something." Poochie said concerned. "Or we might lose Bubbles."

"Who cares about this Bubbles person , we have to save Miyako." I said concerned. They all sweatdropped.

What, did I say something wrong?

They then all turned to me seriously, and looked at me.

"Lina, we need you to save Bub- errr I mean Miyako, before she gets…" The Professor, didn't finish the last part, but I understood. I saluted and flew through the window. Surprisingly it didn't hurt much.

Miyako, I will save you.

Buttercup's POV

"Great job, Boomer." Brick said loudly. "You defeated Bubbles." The way he said defeated went in slow motion for me. I was shaking with pure rage. Bubbles, the kindest person in Townsville. Gone. Bubbles, the one who helped anyone in need. Bubbles, one of my best friends were gone. Gone. Gone….. Gone.

It was like my mind was on replay.

"Let's get out of here… i think defeating one Puff is good enough for the day." Butch's stupid voice said, and something in me snapped.

In lightning speed, I tackled Boomer into a building. His face was in total shock.

"You took her away. The kindest, nicest, and most generous person ever." With each word I would punch him, but it seemed the words were hurting him more.

"You should, COOL down." The orange ruff, or Bane as they called him laughed as he dumped a whole bucket of water on my head. My shaggy hair washed into my eyes making it hard to see. I felt I was kicked off, and the air whizzed past my ears. I was to weak to stop him, after seeing Bubbles…..die.

I felt the ground beneath me coming near, but I was caught on something soft. "Who the hell is that?." I heard Brick yelled.

"Would you mind, flying…. For yourself." It sounded like the voice was struggling. I opened my eyes and bright yellow eyes stared back at me.

I flew back startled, thinking it was Bane. The voice came from a girl, who had a black and yellow striped dress. She had medium blonde hair with brown tips. In her hands was, Bubbles. She was unconscious, and the bottom of her jacket was ripped, but she was fine.

In the background I heard Blossom laugh a bit, but I knew she was crying. Bubbles, slowly opened her eyes, and she stared at me.

"Buttercup, are you… crying?" She said worried. I put a finger to my eyes, and indeed, there was a few tears forming there. Blossom joined us and hugged Bubbles.

I looked up to see, the Ruffs, were gathering Boomer from the rubble. He looked seriously injured.

"Now you're down a player, do you still want to fight us." I taunted them. Butch sucked his teeth and Brick glared. Bane was holding Boomer, but didn't really care about my taunts, and Boomer, actually looked a bit relieved for some reason.

"We will be back, and we will defeat you." Brick said, and they all flew away.

We turned to the mysterious girl, and floated in front of her. "So, who are you?" Blossom asked kindly, still crying a bit, but the person just stood there, staring in space, and we all could guess who it was.

Boomer's POV

"Boomer you alright." This is the 5th time one of my siblings came in to try and cheer me up since we got home. I was sitting in my room, tinkering with a small explosive. This was the 10th time the explosive, exploded in my face.

"You really were close to killing the Puff, so don't get too down." Brick said and quietly closed the door. That was the last thing I wanted to hear.

11th

Me, killing someone? I can't even think about it any more. Even if it's my counterpart. The terrible guilt, I had when I thought I killed Bubbles.

12th

I wish I was stronger like Brick, or maybe, level headed as Butch.

13th

In a dark place

"The plan is going all according to plan." The giant crab monster said deviously. He grew a bit, as green dog shone brightly on a blue bat. "Puhuuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuh." He laughed madly as the symbol shone faster and brighter.

This was the funnest chapter, I have made so far. I think I actually did pretty good compared to my previous chapters. *Pats self on back*. Thank you for reading and don't forget to R&R.


	13. The New Beginning

**I would like to apologize for the super long break. There was no real reason for the long wait of this chapter other than my own laziness, school, and procrastination on my part. After coming back, I realized that this story isn't as bad as I thought it was, so I wanted to continue. I'll try to update regularly, although I'm not a great writer. Anyway, I don't own any of the the PPGZ characters except for my OC's. Enjoy**

Blossom's POV

"L-Lina?" My mouth dropped wide as I stared at Lina. Instead of her long brunette hair, it glowed brightly and was now blonde with brown at the ends and her eyes glowed bright yellow. Her outfit was the same as us. The standard jacket, with the tank top and mini-skirt in her respective color, which was yellow. Everything was the same, except her belt was black.

"You look amazing in that, Lina." Bubbles giggled a bit even after facing near death. Well, that's Bubbles for you, always bubbly.

"Uuuuh, thanks?" Lina said back surprisingly, although she was still looked like she was in a daze. "This is so weird…. I feel like my mind is cleared from distractions." She sounded a bit sad about that.

"At least you won't be getting sidetracked in battle. Isn't this a good thing?" Buttercup sweatdropped a bit.

"I guess.."

"Anyways ladies, I think we should get back to school, and talk about this when we go to the Professors. Agreed?" I said all leader-like. Everyone nodded in agreement and rushed back to school.

Mojo's POV

"What a great day, Mojo." Mojo said to himself holding two bags of bananas, "Although it could've been better if those stupid smelly children would stop kicking Mojo." Everywhere he went, a kid would stare at his back and the kick him roughly before running off. These were the times he wished he wasn't retired, so he could teach those humans a lesson.

However, Mojo was proud of the new son he had gained today, even if his original plan was to become a powerpuff and defeat the puffs himself. "Sons are going to be so proud of Mojo when they see how much bananas Mojo has gotten them for celebration." Mojo turned the corner toward his house, still half standing after the explosion and unlocked the door. "Good news boys. We are having a feast, Mojo."

"Papa!" My new son, Bane, came running from the couch and grinned widely. "We are having a feast? For me?" He had an excited smile on his face, as he stared at the bags in my hand. "I didn't think monkeys could cook."

"Don't get too excited, he probably has bananas in those bags, considering he's a monkey." Brick snickered. "We'll probably order pizza later on, so you don't have to eat whatever the monkey gives ya."

"Mojo worked very hard to acquire these bananas , Mojo." Mojo said as if he was about to cry. "How could Mojo's own boys not like bananas?" Mojo continued to gloomily pout and put the bag on the floor seeing as there was no more tables, to realize that one bag was already empty.

"I love bananas." Bane burped loudly as he took another banana peeled the skin off, ate the banana, and then threw the peel at the bottom of the stairs. "They're tasty and great for pranks." He smiled deviously at the last part as he continued to eat more.

"I guess someone gained more monkey DNA than the rest of us." Brick said another snide comment and Butch laughed as well. "Anyway can you get Boomer, we have to talk about something important."

"OK, but you shouldn't bring yourself down like that Brick, just because you have a terrible temper and smell kinda bad, doesn't mean your a monkey." Bane snickered as Brick got angry and charged at him. Just before he was about to reach Bane, coincidentally he slipped on a banana peel.

Butch laughed as Brick slid into Mojo, and he was entangled in Mojo's cloak. "I can't believe you didn't see that coming." Butch laughed even harder as Brick's face became dark red, in embarrassment and anger.

Butch's POV

After watching Brick struggle to get Pops off of him, Bane was able to get Boomer out of his room. Boomer walked gloomily down the stairs, but after seeing Brick tangled in Mojo's cloak, he soon started laughing as well.

Brick huffed angrily, as he finally was able to get out of Pops' embrace, hit Bane, and then sat back on a couch we stole on our way back from our last battle. "Ok, now to talk strategics. If we want to defeat the Puffs, we need to find out their alter ego, as Him said."

"But where are we going to find them?"Boomer asked a bit concerned. I pulled out a lollipop and put it in my mouth, waiting for Brick to answer.

"For a while he said nothing before perking up and answering a bit to cocky."Duh, at places teenagers would go to during the day." We all looked at him dumbfounded.

"And where's that?" I asked him as I raised an eyebrow at him. We had been living mostly doing whatever we wanted, so of course we don't know what kids our age would be doing.

"Well there's this building in town, I think it's called a school, where kids would go to and they stay there till, like 3 p.m."

"Sounds like fun, more victims to ensnare in my trap." Bane grinned again as he pulled out a variety of his gag pies, banana peels, and water balloons filled with what I could guess, wasn't actually "water" balloons.

"But how do we get into this… school?" Boomer asked. He looked pretty skeptical. "I don't think it's a good idea to go if it traps people in a building until the afternoon. Sounds like a cult." Brick, Bane, and I shivered a bit as we thought about it more.

"But we have no other choice, if we want to defeat the Puffs. So are we going for it or not?" Brick asked as he looked at us with his piercing bright red eyes.

"Yup, I guess so." I nodded.

"Me too." Bane grinned, probably thinking about his next prank victim

"I guess I am too." Boomer smiled a bit as well.

"Well if they have alter egos, then shouldn't we have some of our own, and also probably change our looks." I looked at Brick for the last part, mostly thinking of his crimson red eyes.

"What?" He glared back, but more confused than anything.

I pointed to his eyes. "I'm pretty sure that red is not a natural eye color, and matched with your red hair and fiery temper, your basically shouting to Townsville, 'Hey I'm Brick Jojo of the RowdyRuff boys'."

"He's right, you'll probably need to get color contacts." Boomer mumbled a bit gauging Brick's reaction to this.

Brick sighed, a bit defeated. "Fine, wha-"

"And cut his hair off. Don't you think it's a bit long." Bane said all of a sudden, as he pulled out scissors from his pocket.

"That's not happening over my dead body" I growled as I grabbed my hair defensively. Bane face went from fear, to shock, and the back to his goofy grin.

"Geez, Brick is scary when he wants to be." Bane snickered as he put the scissors back into his pocket.

"You just now realized that." Boomer smiled concerned about if Bane was still going to cut Brick's hair off.

"Alright, so what color do you want it to be?" I brought the conversation back and looked at Brick as he thought about it carefully.

"Well, I'll just go with brown, since it's pretty common." Brick shrugged.

"Now all we need are names. I think I'll go with Madoka." I said shrugging.

"Aww, but I just thought of a name already." Bane grumbled as he sat down in thought. "I'm just going to go simple. My name will be Kiiro" Bane grinned widely.

"I'm going with Akuma, since we are considered devils." Brick smirked as he seemed to say the name over and over again in his head. I sighed as I shook my head at Brick, and waited for Boomer to think of his.

"I think I'll go with Mitsuki, since I'm the third brother" Boomer smiled as well at his name. At least his was a bit more normal.

"Alright. I think we can end this meeting. All we need is contacts for my eyes, and then we can go to school. Meeting adjourned." Brick finished as he went to put his plan into action.

 **Rate and Review. Tell me what I could do better. Are people still enjoying the story? Thanks for reading**


	14. First Day

Kaoru's POV

Today was one of the most important days of my life. More important than seeing the next soccer game, more important than one of my dad's wrestling matches, and even more than pummeling the RowdyRuff Boys the next time we see them. That's because today was soccer tryouts.

Waking up in the morning, I made sure I packed everything. My gym clothes. Check. Cleats. Check. My lucky socks. Check. As my anxiety spiked my palms started to get sweaty while I changed into my gear.

"C'mon Kaoru. You risk your life fighting villains everyday. Tryouts should be easy." I mumbled to myself as I changed into my gear. I went to the mirror and splashed some water in my face. I encouraged myself even more before stepping out onto the field.

"Good luck Kaoru!" I hear Momoko and Miyako yell before sitting in the stands, probably going to talk about girly things as usual. Lina sits with them as well and gives me thumbs up and I give her one back and she smiles back.

I stretch a bit before I hear a shrill whistle blow through the air, and everybody stops what they're doing. The Coach walks out in the field, and the older players line up on the sidelines. The newcomers, me included, follow their example and wait for the coach. There are a lot of us, some people I do know from my old team in middle school. Some are students from other areas that moved here from another school, and some I know from Dai bringing girls home he used to date. His most recent crush, Aiko, was the team's sweeper.

"Good Afternoon ladies, for those who don't know me I'm Kamoshida" He gives us a big smile that was mostly covered by his thick mustache. "Our program dedicates itself to pushing your boundaries so you can be the best student athletes you can be. However." He pauses giving us a serious look. "Today, there are a lot of you, and not all of you will make it. I will not be biased and only the best will be picked, so Good Luck."

His speech makes my palms get sweaty a bit, but at the same time I'm elated. This is what I've always wanted to do since I was five. This is my dream, and I've worked hard for it. I was going to fight for this position with everything I got.

* * *

Sweat was dripping down my back as I dribbled down the field. There was only a few minutes left of tryouts, and this was our final test. A full field scrimmage, and so far no one had scored which made this game very tense. The first defensive player, who's name I couldn't remember, came in front of me, but I was easily able to fake right and go left and dribble straight ahead of her.

"Kaoru over here!" Kassidy, who had been on my last team called over to me. I gave her a pass, and she trapped it, faked out her defender before passing it back to me at the box. I got the pass and was about to shoot when Aiko appeared in front of me. She jabbed for the ball while not leaving any openings for me to get past her. I then pulled back as she jabbed spun around her tapped it forward and shot it into the goal.

My teammates cheered and applauded as we finally scored a goal, and the coach blew the whistle.

"Nice shot." Aiko came over and congratulated me with a bright smile. "I guess I underestimated you, but that was a perfect shot."

"Thanks." My face got red from embarrassment from getting a compliment from an upper class men. "I didn't even think I could get around you to be honest."

We all lined up and the coach stood in front of us. "Great work out there ladies. I have made a decision based on the performances you showed to us this afternoon. Tomorrow, the list will posted on the door to the locker room." And with that the tryouts were over.

It wasn't even 5 seconds after I stepped off the field that Momoko and Miyako tackles me out of nowhere while Lina grins from above us. "Oh my god Kaoru, you did amazing out there!" Momoko squealed loudly in my ear. "Ugh, but your all sweaty." She then commented and let go of me.

"Yeah, that's what happens when you exercise for like, two hours." I grabbed a rag from the bench and wiped the sweat from my face. "But thanks."

"We're so sure you made the team. You worked very hard." Miyako smiles at me.

"Anyway, shouldn't we be going to the Professors lab?" Lina asks as she stares at the tree behind me. I wave my hands in front of her for a bit before she blinks and regains her focus.

"Yeah, but let me change first." I walk inside the locker room and dress in my dark green sweatpants and a simple black shirt. I switch out of my cleats, grab my hat and skateboard and in under 5 minutes I'm out of the door. "Let's go talk to the professor now."

Miyako's POV

"Hello girls." Professor greeted us as we entered the lab, already waiting for our arrival.

"Hello Professor." We all said in unison except for Lina who was caught in another trance as she gaped at the machinery. I grabbed her hand gently as I lead her over to the couch, our usual lounging area.

"Bubbles!" A shrill high pitched voice called as it tackled me onto the couch causing me to fall on Lina.

"Poochie, what's wrong?" I petted the Poochie as he hung onto my body as if his life depended on it.

"I thought you were a goner. I'm so glad you're alright." The robot dog continued to cry in my lap.

"Yep, I'm here now, and you don't have to worry about me. I promise I won't let you all go through that pain again." Poochie finally looked up at me, wiped at his eyes, although there was no tears, and smiled happily.

"Especially since Kaoru is such a crybaby." Momoko snickered as she chewed on a Twizzler.

"I'm NOT!" Buttercup yelled. "There was something in my eye. I knew she was still alive because Miyako would never die on us."

"You took her away. The kindest, nicest, and most generous person ever." Momoko mimicked Buttercup's voice as she laughed even more. I giggle silently as well at Momoko's impersonation.

"Why you..!" Kaoru face went red from embarrassment as she tackled Momoko into a choke hold.

"I give! I give." Momoko surrendered quickly as her face was getting red from the laughing and lack of air until Kaoru released her.

"Me too.." A voice from behind me rasped causing me to jump up. It was Lina, who had been under me the whole time. She took a big breath in, and then exhaled as her circulation came back.

"Sorry Lina. Forgot you were there." Sometimes I think I'm too slow for my own good. I sit back on the couch beside Lina.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Lina up righted herself on the couch. "But why do they want to destroy you anyway?"

I gave her a puzzled look before realizing she meant the RowdyRuff Boys. "Oh, I'm not really sure. They're villains, I guess if we're gone they get to do whatever they want. Before they couldn't really fight back, so they had to pull nasty tricks to get away." I thought of the time they would flip our skirts and, most recently, Boomer's fake acting.

"Exactly, so you girls can't take them lightly anymore." Professor turned towards us with a grim expression. "After researching a bit, I believe that the Rays have properties of the White Z rays, that hit Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, and properties of the Black Z rays that hit most of the villains."

"So what does all of that mean?" Momoko asked with a confused expression. I was glad I wasn't the only one not getting what the Professor was trying to say.

"It means that like you, they can transform from their normal state to more powered states and now they carry weapons. I'm also concluding that, since they have properties of Black Z rays, if their emotional state becomes unstable, they either will lose control of their powers or will gain a stronger temporary form. That means you must take caution the next time you fight the Ruffs. It's best if we capture them and extract the Grey Z-Rays before they cause any more harm."

"So in short, if you make them angry they might become stronger, so be careful how you deal with them." Ken says, and the Professor nods.

"Ugh! Just my luck." Momoko groans loudly. "Of course I have to fight the most bipolar Rowdyruff."

"Yeah, Brick is probably the most problematic out of the three, or should I say four, so take caution Momoko." I comfort her a bit as she pouts.

"Then what about me?" Lina eyes were wide,almost like she's trying to understand everything. "I got hit with the ray as well…"

"Sorry Lina, we will have to do more research. Since we know so little, we can hope that you won't lose control. The best outcome out of the two is that you will gain new strength." Professor tells her plainly.

"Well, you won't lose control because we'll be there helping you along the way, and if you do, we will snap you back to your senses." Kaoru says with confidence.

"Yeah… I guess you're right." Lina laughs a bit and smiles happily. "With friends like you all, I guess I shouldn't worry about the what-ifs."

"Oh, Lina. Do you know what your weapon is?" Ken asks breaking the moment.

"Wait, we get weapons?" Lina gaped at us, and we all nodded at her. She then stood up and smiled as she transformed."Screeching Blare!" Once again, Lina transformed into her black and yellow Powerpuff uniform. "Ok, so how do I summon it?"

"Well, do you have any idea what it could be?" asked Momoko. "Usually it's easier to do when you know what it is."

"Hmm." Lina closed her eyes in thought, and after a while, her hands started to shimmer as a mini harp materialized. It was almost bronze in color but a bit brighter, had only had four strings, and had music notes decorated on its side.

"Wow, it's so cute!" I exclaimed as I admired the handiwork of the instrument.

"Yeah, it's cute, but she needs a weapon that can deal some kind of danger." Kaoru crossed her arms and sweatdropped. "Ow!"

Momoko elbowed her in her sides. "Well, we don't know if its entirely harmless yet, Lina. Especially since someone's counterpart had a instrument that looked harmless, but wasn't"

"Well, how was I supposed to know it would actually do something?" Kaoru huffed.

"Girls!" I said a little bit louder than usual and gave Lina an apologetic look, and she nodded as she strummed the string closest to her body and a small musical note shot out and struck the wall across from her.

"Look see." Momoko stuck her tongue out childishly at Kaoru, who responded by mumbling.

Lina then struck the second closest string, which shot out another note, but this time when it hit the wall, it let out a very deep bass which caused the building to rumble. The next string was a person sized note, however it moved very slowly, hit the wall and did nothing. The last string, was a bit smaller than the last, however it didn't move and just floated in front of Lina before disappearing.

Lina smiled brightly as she held the harp in her hand. "This is so cool." She caressed it softly before de-transforming. "Now I can help you fight, I won't let you down."

Brick's POV

"Brick…. Brick.. Brick!" I shoot right up as my head connects with someone else's making us both reel back in pain. I rub my head before glaring at the person who decided to wake me up.

"Ow.." Boomer pouted as he rubbed his head before turning his attention back to me. "It's time to get up. It's our first day of school." Although it was early in the morning, Boomer looked totally refreshed as if this was a normal time to get up in the morning, well maybe because out of all of us, he always wake up the earliest.

"Ugh, who decided that school should start so early in the morning." I groaned as I looked at the watch on my wrist only to see it was only 6:15. "What the hell Boomer, we have like forty-five minutes to get there." I throw the covers back over me.

"Well, we have to dress, eat breakfast, and then walk there, which will take about." He paused. "Forty-five minutes." He then grabs the sheets from my bed and pull on them.

"Fine, but why are we walking when we can fly."

"I'm pretty sure everyone would spot us if we flew to school. So again, it will take forty-five minutes." Boomer said.

"Fine. Give me five more minutes."

"Alright, but I'm going to wake up Bane now. If he does anything to the food or to you, it's not my fault." Boomer walks out of my room and closes my door.

"This is to beat the PowerPuffs." I say to myself as I get up and walk downstairs. For breakfast, I had leftover pizza from last night, which I ate with eggs that Boomer made on the table, which wasn't a bad combination. A little while after, Bane comes down, takes his share and then sprinkles hot-sauce on the leftovers, before eating his own share, making me glad that I woke up before Bane.

I look at him questioningly, but he just grins widely at me while all his chewed food was still in his mouth. I shrug and go back to eating, happy that I wasn't eating whatever was left. Finally, I hear rumbling from upstairs, signaling that Boomer is trying to wake Butch.

"What's going up there?" Bane asks still shoveling food in his mouth.

Boomer is probably trying to wake Butch up, out of all of us, he is the farthest from a morning person, and he gets cranky when woken up early." I finish the food and yawn. "He's pretty scary in the morning, that's why I let Boomer wake everybody."

"Wow, so wise Brick." Bane eyes shines with admiration. "But how comes you didn't ask me to have wake-up duty?"

"Well, that's pretty obvious." I signal to the hot sauce and the food left on the table.

"I already hate this plan." Butch comes down the stairs and sits at the table. He glares at the table before eating his share of the food. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Bane smile in anticipation before frowning a bit after seeing Butch have no reaction the food.

"Butch has a high tolerance for spicy foods." I whisper in his ears snickering while he pouts. I then get up, and go up the stairs and back in my room searching for the contacts we "borrowed" yesterday. After much difficulty, I'm finally able to get the stupid things in, and look into the mirror .

Although the only thing I changed was my eye color, I looked like a totally different person. I looked less menacing, and my hair appeared as if I actually cared which way it was styled. It looked neater and complimented my eyes.

"Woah, dude." Boomer gaped at me. He then shook out of his trance. "Anyway we should get going before Butch falls asleep again." Boomer jokes.

* * *

When we started walking, it was only 6:40. After 10 minutes, the building was still at least another 10 minutes away. Although flying would've blown our cover, I think I'd prefer that than walking. I don't know how other people could stand it.

"Are we there yet?" Bane asked.

"Obviously not." I glared at him which he responded by grinning.

"How about now?" He asked about one minute later. I groaned in frustration, as I was the only one dealing with it. Butch was trailing far behind us in a slump, while Boomer was up ahead walking a fast pace. "

"Bane"

"Kiiro." He interrupted.

"Kiiro." I corrected myself. "Why don't you help Madoka catch up to us?" I asked him politely as I could, a part of me wondering if he could make Butch walk faster. We were almost at the highschool too, when a bell rung making us all stop in our tracks.

"Did they figure it was us?" Boomer walked back to us.

"Move out the way!" An overly gruff voice said from behind us. It was a guy in brown cargo pants, a light green shirt and dark spiky hair. He was riding the skateboard at an incredibly fast pace and rammed into Butch, sending both of them crashing to the pavement.

Butch growled in frustration, obviously upset, and I thought I was the one with anger issues. Butch was about to say something, when two girls, one with long orange hair in a pink sweatshirt and black skinny jeans and the other with blonde pigtails in a plain white dress shirt and plaid skirt followed behind her.

"Kaoru, we told you to slow down." The red hair huffed. "Look, now we're going to be later than we usually are."

"Thanks for making sure I was ok." Kaoru grumbled sarcastically before standing up. "Sorry about that." He turned to Butch and held out a hand to help him up, but Butch ignored him.

I thought Kaoru was about to yell because of how red his face became, but the blonde jumped in. "Kaoru, we have to go." She smiled at us before dragging her friend away, who was protesting the whole way till they reached the school. "Sorry again."

It was our turn to act concerned, as we turned to Butch. "Dude you got destroyed." I laughed and held out a hand to him. He grabbed it this time and stood up.

"Well, at least I got a souvenir." Butch pulled out a dark green skateboard, the same board Kaoru was riding, from his back seemingly like magic and laid it on the ground and started to ride it.

"Woah, cool!" Bane and Boomer admired it. Butch then hopped off, and hid it in the bushes beside the school. I gave him a confused look.

"It seems that guy goes to the same school as us, so it's best I don't caught with it." He shrugged. "Anyway, I think that bells tells when we're late so, we should get going." Butch went back to being tired as he slowly walked up the stairs and we followed.

I enjoyed writing this chapter, and it's pretty lengthy. I hope you all enjoy it as well. I'm also working on the plot for my Vamp-Fic, but I'm unsure if anyone would like to read it.I would have to revise my past chapters, but I will continue if people request. Anyway, thanks for reading Rate & Review.


	15. Meet the Mitchelsons

**Boomer's POV**

"And why are you four late?" The tall middle aged man glowered at us. He had dark brown hair, that was combed back in a neat style. He also had dark brown eyes, that seemed to grow darker as he glared at us.

"We're new here, we didn't know." Brick glared back just as hard. The guy continued to glare at us before turning his back on us, and walking forward. We watched him walk away before he stopped and turned back to us, and motioned for us to follow him.

"Yeah, right, like that's a good enough excuse. Since you're new, I'll let it slide this time, but know this, I don't take disobedience in my classroom." Bane stuck out his tongue and Brick flipped him off as his back was turned.

"So, where are we supposed to go now?" I asked, already wanting to leave. He turned back to me and glared.

"Well, you're in my homeroom, so I'm going to give you seats and your schedules. My name's Mr. Mitchelson. " Mr. Mitchelson pointed to the badge on his shirt that showed a way younger version of himself, glaring at the camera. I guess he's always pissed off.

"Do we say our names now?" Bane whispered to me, and I shrugged. He must've heard me because he turned back towards us.

"I don't really care what your names are, but you have to introduce yourselves to your classmates." He continued to walk and he finally stopped in front of a class. The sign above it was titled 2-B. "So you better make a good impression."

He opened the door and motioned us inside, and all of the kids, who looked to be the same age as us, stopped and stared at us. There was an awkward silence before Brick smirked, and talked, "The name's Akuma and I'm the eldest brother." He smirked devilishly that made most of the girls swoon. Usually, most people were afraid when Brick smirked, but the brown contacts made him look less threatening.

"I'm Madoka." As usual, Butch kept it short and simple. Although he looked bored, his eyes were scanning the classroom, probably looking for his counterpart or a comfortable place to sleep.

I stepped up as it was my turn. "My name's Mitsuki. Please take care of us." I bowed, getting into my "polite guy" act. As I picked my head back up, I saw the teacher nodding at me approvingly, meaning that my act was working.

"And I'm Kiiro. The youngest, but I'm smarter than Akuma, faster than Madoka, and stronger than Mitsuki, so I'm the best brother." Bane grinned widely, and from my side I saw Brick gain a tick mark, but he didn't make any moves to attack.

"Alright, now you three can sit in the front, where I can keep my eye on you." We looked to where he was pointing, and three desks remained open. A girl with two bright puffy orange hair squealed in delight, at the news.

"But there's only three desks, all of us can't sit there." Brick deadpanned at the teacher, and the teacher handed us papers with our names and an assortment of other things on it.

"Yeah, I know that. Mitsuki, since you seem the most responsible sit over there." He pointed to a desk near the back. It was beside another kid, who almost resembled the teacher himself. He had dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. His hair was in an odd fashion, it was disheveled as if he got up like that and he had light freckles scattered across his cheeks. He was leaning back on his chair and chewing gum.

"Alright, thank you Mr. Mitchelson." I walked to the back as nonchalantly as I approached the kid. He looked at me and smirked, as if I was his new buddy.

"Hey, kid. The name's Mitch Mitchelson. Hope we can get along." My body stiffened as he said Mitchelson, so he must be the teacher's son. I sighed disappointedly. He must've been guessing what I was thinking because he started laughing. "I may be his son, but he annoys me just as much as everyone."

"Oh ok, then it's nice to meet you as well." I smile back, keeping my facade up. "Can you tell me anything about this school?" I asked. If I wanted to find Bubbles, then I had to gather information. He thought about it for a while before answering.

"Well, there's some people I wouldn't get involved. For example, Princess." He pointed to the front of the class to the girl who sat next to my brothers. She seemed to be annoying the shit out of my brothers, but Brick seemed to be studying her. "She's a snobby rich bitch, that thinks everything is hers. If you get on her bad side, she'll tell her father, or go through any means to ruin your life." He snarled as he glared at the girl.

"Well, that's too bad for her," I joked. He cocked his head at me, confused at what I meant. "My brother has a temper, so I would be worried for her." I chuckled to myself.

"You should also be wary of Kaoru Matsubara." Although he told me to be careful, he looked up dreamily. "She's probably the strongest girl or even person in the school. Physically and mentally. She's a decent person, but she has a temper. Piss her off, and she probably won't think twice before beating your ass." Automatically, it reminded me of Buttercup.

"What does she look like?" I asked eagerly. If we could find Buttercup, the other Puffs shouldn't be far off. I smiled to myself, thinking this would be way to easy.

"She has spiky raven hair and bright emerald eyes." Mitch rocked on his chair. "Although she lacks curves, she has a slender body with defined muscles." With his description, we already had a suspect who Buttercup was.

"This is to perfect." I said quietly to myself. All I had to do now was tell Butch who to look out for. When I turned back to Mitch, he was glaring at me.

"What's with that goofy smile of yours?" He growled at me. "Don't get any ideas because she's mine." He took a deep breath before returning to his laid back personality. "Sorry about that, she's my girlfriend. I get a little protective of her."

"It's ok, I understand." I lied through my teeth. He used that term as if he owned her. It disgusted me, but if she was in a relationship, then she must be content. "Is there anyone else that I should be cautious of?"

"There's also Natsuki. He's a terrible person that hides behind a mask. He asks nice, so everyone loves him. If you don't mess with him, he won't bother you, probably." He mumbled/rambled on. I didn't know if he was talking to himself or telling me. He looked terrified after he was done though. "Ignore that! Don't tell anyone I told you that."

"Why?" I gave him a confused look. He glared at me and then grabbed me by the collar.

"I'm serious. Tell anyone, and your dead." I would've been more freaked out if there wasn't a shadow looming over him. I saw a tint of red glowing from his eyes, but other than that it appeared brown.

"Tell anyone what?" Brick growled from behind Mitch. He knocked the chair from under Mitch sending him tumbling to the ground. "You threaten my brother again, and you'll be the one in trouble." Mitch had the most terrified expression on his face. Bane stood behind Brick smiling widely while Butch glared at him.

"What are you doing back there!?" Mr. Mitchelson yelled from his desk. Thankfully, he didn't look up from whatever he was doing.

"We're just comparing our schedules with Mitsuki. Mitch just fell out of his chair, that's all." Butch lied easily. Mr. Mitchelson looked unconvinced, and looked at Mitch.

"Mitch, are you alright?"

He asked concerned. Mitch was still petrified, but finally managed to say something. "Y-yeah. I'm alright." He shuddered before pulling himself back up on his chair. He looked defeated and mumbled something to me. "But I'm serious, please don't tell anyone anything about what I just said about Natsuki."

I looked at him for him to explain, but he tuned us out and plugged in his earbuds. Brick sucked his teeth beside me. "The nerve of the guy. What didn't he want you telling anybody?" Brick asked, still looking kind of pissed.

I looked at him, wondering if it was really necessary to tell him. I went with the option of playing dumb. "What are you talking about?" I gave him my signature puppy dog eyes. "Ow." Brick hit me on the top of the head.

"Whatever, you better have a good reason for not telling us." He took a deep breath and calmed down. "Anyway, what's your first period class?" He handed me his.

"Akuma and Madoka have History with Mr. Mitchelson while I just have english with Mrs. Keane." Bane sounded disappointed, but he was smiling happily. "They're worried that if I'm by myself, I'll get in trouble, can you believe that."

"I'm worried too." I mumbled to myself. I looked at my schedule, and luckily I had english with Mrs. Keane as well . "Yep, me and Bane have a class together." Bane pouted a bit, but made no objections.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Ugh, why'd another bell ring?" Annoyed, Butch covered his ears until it stopped. From beside me, Mitch got up and moved to the front of the class.

"It means, the first period is starting, the second bell will ring soon, which means you have to get to your classes." He gave us a smug smirk. "Y'all didn't know that? He then sat down in one of the chairs in the front.

"If he keeps up with that smug look, I'm going to hit him." Brick mumbled angrily to himself. "Anyway, both of you should get going."

"Alright, let's go Kiiro."

"Oh and Mitsuki." Just before we were going to leave Butch stopped us. "Whatever you learned, tell us at lunch." I gave him a slight nod and he nodded back. Both Brick and Butch went back to their seats in the front and sat down, while me and Bane left.

 **Kaoru's POV**

"I love first period." Momoko smiled happily as we walked to our first period class. She had hearts in her eyes. "I get to sit next to Natsuki, we sit in the back, separated from everyone else, and I can't get caught eating sweets in class."

"And I hate our first period class." I rolled my eyes. History was my least favorite class. The teacher sucked, the students suck, and the whole curriculum was boring as hell.

"It's not that bad, right?" Momoko gave me sympathetic eyes. If only she knew. "You can always try to switch classes, if it really bothers you."

"And give him the satisfaction. Hell no." I scowled at her.

"You and your pride." Momoko sweatdropped as she ate her finally reached the classroom. As per routine, I took a deep breath, and expected "him" to already be down my neck. However, he seemed more busy with something else.

"During this class, someone else sits there, so grab a new seat." He growled at a kid, who looked oddly familiar. The kid had dark black hair tied in a small ponytail and a bang that covered one of his dark green eyes. He rolled his eyes and ignore Mitch and put his head back on the desk, and tried to sleep.

I looked around wondering where Mr. Mitchelson was in all of this. He wasn't at his desk, and I could see Mitch was about to get violent soon… That's what he does when he doesn't get his way.

"Would you calm down? It's too early in the morning to be getting angry." I glared at Mitch and his gaze softened. I almost threw up in my mouth.

"He's in your seat, I was just trying to get him to move." He pointed to the guy, who was still asleep, as if it didn't concern him.

"Well, does it look like I need your help to do that?" I walked to the back of the classroom, and sat down in a seat I knew was empty. Momoko who had been lingering behind me followed me and sat at her seat, which was beside me. "I'll just sit here, it doesn't really matter. It's now like I want to sit next to you anyway." I mumbled the last part as I turned my attention to Momoko. Mitch sat back down defeated.

After a while, the seats started to fill as class was about to start. Natsuki, Momoko's crush, came and greeted everyone in the class before sitting beside her. Natsuki was probably the most popular guy in school. He was like Miyako, but people didn't only like him because of his looks . He was handsome, with light orange hair that was neatly combed down. He wore glasses, that went over his hazel-colored eyes. Natsuki was also the smartest person in our grade, and was pretty athletic as well, but he didn't participate in any sports.

When he noticed me behind him, he looked kind of shocked. "Oh, Kaoru, I didn't think you would be able to move your seats, especially because of Mitch."

"Yeah, I know. Some kid was sitting in my seat, and Mitch got all angry. I just told him that I would sit elsewhere." I huffed getting all angry again. "I just hope his dad doesn't move me back next to him.

Soon after Princess skipped in the room dragging a guy with bright red orange hair in ,who looked kind of pissed. "You didn't bring me to any of the places I asked to go to." He glared as she sat down in her seat.

"Yeah, but I brought you to more exciting places, like my locker." She smiled flirtatiously at the guy. I gagged silently to myself. Poor guy, but there was no way I was dealing with two annoying problems in a row. When the second bell rang to signal the class starting, Mr. Mitchelson finally walked in.

"Alright class, let's take attendance." He scanned the rows of chairs, but when he reached my chair he paused. "Madoka, what are you doing in Kaoru's chair?" He glowered at Madoka, and finally Madoka picked his head up.

"Well, you didn't really give us any other seats." The red headed kid glared at Mr. Mitchelson, who was sitting beside Princess, probably unwillingly.

"Alright, then where's Kaoru?" I raised my hands from the back, and he shook his head. "You know there is no way I'm letting you sit back there." I groaned as he pointed back to my seat. I got up and picked up all my stuff. Madoka got up and yawned as I sat back at my desk.

"Akuma, I guess that's a good seat for you." He pointed to the red haired kid, who groaned as Princess squealed happily. Now his eyes, were just on Madoka, who was waiting. The front row, was the row he put all the "bad" students in, well except Mitch. Mitch was able to sit here because he asked, for obvious reasons. It consisted of Princess, Mitch, me, and now Akuma. The only seat that was left, was the seat I was just in.

"There's only one seat left, couldn't I just sit in the back?" Madoka made a step to move, but Mr. Mitchelson put a hand on his shoulder.

Madoka shrugged his hand off his shoulder and was about to take another step when,"Mitch, you should go sit in the back." My eyes widened in surprise. "And Madoka, you'll sit in the front." I almost started smiling right there and then.

"B-but Dad!" Mitch face went from horror to anger. "Why do I have to move? Couldn't Princess or Akuma move?" As usual, Mitch was about ready to throw a fit. 'C'mon Mr. Mitchelson, show some backbone' I thought.

"Mitch, this is because I trust that'll you do fine in the back, these people need more…. "help". Mitch glared before picking up his stuff and moving to the back beside Momoko. Madoka was not sitting beside me, and the only thing I could feel was relief that I could finally have some peace and quiet.

"Alright now, take out your notebooks and pencil because we are going to be taking notes." Everyone in the class groaned.

 **Another chapter down. What is Mitch's true relationship with Kaoru? Why is Mitch so afraid of Natsuki, he seems like a nice guy to me.**

 **Natsuki: Yeah, I wonder why he was spreading such nasty rumors about me? I'm not a bad guy.**

 **Sure you aren't buddy, but only the author knows. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry I'm a little late release of the new chapter. The seasonal Lazy-itus got me. Now Rate and Review, tell me what you think so far of the story.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Normal POV**

If Butch thought he was tired before, he thought wrong. Mr. Mitchelson droned on and on with his lecture. He could feel his eyelids close ever so slightly, trying to keep his head up, and just before he would fall asleep, THWAK! Mr. Mitchelson would slam his ruler on his desk, jolting him awake. Although the mission was to stay out of trouble and find the puffs, it was getting increasingly more difficult. He couldn't wait till after they beat the Puffs, and they would be free to do whatever they want.

"Alright class, now you can work on this partner assignment."Mr. Mitchelson started to pass out small packets to each group before sitting at his desk.

"Finally." Butch mumbled to himself before setting his head down for a nap, knowing that his was probably the only time he was going to get one. After all, he couldn't find Buttercup if he was tired.

"Heeey! Madoka, we have work to do." Kaoru, the guy beside him tapped his shoulder. "You sure do sleep a lot, don't you?" Butch kept his eyes closed, hoping Kaoru would just let him sleep.

"Hey!" Kaoru nearly shouted in his ears. Butch jolted up and was met with emerald eyes. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and glared at him.

"What?" He meant it to come out less threatening, but he was aggravated. Although he doubted Kaoru remembered, Butch did. Kaoru was the same person that ran him over. When Kaoru glared back, Butch kept his glare.

"We have an assignment, and you and I have to work on it ." Kaoru handed half of the assignment over to him before turning back to her desk. "You'll work on half, and I'll work on half. Deal?" She turned back to her desk, not even giving him time to rebut. As he looked it over, he noticed that the questions were on random events on the past. Slightly irritated, Butch put his head back on the desk. He didn't have to do it, and he was sure Kaoru could figure it out better than he could.

 **Butch's POV**

Another bell rings snapping me from my slumber. I yawn softly, slightly refreshed. I look beside me to see Kaoru hurriedly writing down something on the paper. I silently get up and leave the worksheet on the desk before walking out the door.

"Hey, wait up jackass." Brick walks out of the classroom after me. His eyes a reddish tint, even behind the contacts we got him. "That was the most unbearable class ever."

I quirk my eyebrows in response. Although the lecture was boring, I didn't think they were unbearable. "How come?" As we were walking down the hall, I noticed there was a lot of eyes on us, especially from the girls. I shrugged it off, ignoring the constant stares.

"I had to sit next to that girl, Princess. The. Whole. Damn. Period. And she would not stop talking. It was driving me crazy." Brick huffed. "Apparently she's the richest girl in school, so we could get cash from her."

We walked into the classroom. We had Study Hall, but instead of what it implied, it looked as if no one was doing any studying. Some had formed groups and started talking to each other. Some were on the phone, and others were asleep. Few had actually started studying or doing homework. We decided to sit in the far corner of the room, and luckily no one put up a fuss. The second bell for the period rang.

"Has anyone seen Kaoru?" The teacher at the desk asked. Everyone in the room shrugged their shoulders and went back to what they were doing. "Skipping? Again?" The teacher furrowed his brow in thought.

After most of the period passed Kaoru walked in. He slammed a piece of paper on the teacher's desk. "I had extra work in another class because of some jackass." He said furiously. The teacher nodded knowingly.

I groaned to myself, if I had known he was in this class, I think I would've done the work. Luckily he hadn't seen me yet. I sighed a breath of relief as he sat at his desk, although it was in the back row, it was on the other side of the room.

I turned back to my brother who had been looking at Kaoru as well. "Wait a minute, isn't that the guy who ran you over." He laughed. "Hey, but you got a skateboard, so I would say it's worth it."

"Yeah, I also had to "work" on the assignment with him." I signal air quotes at work before continuing. "But, I just took a nap, and it looks like he's pretty upset about it." I smirk a bit, getting a little enjoyment from seeing Kaoru upset.

"It'll be fine, we didn't do any work either, but I think I would've preferred it over Princess' yapping." Brick rocks on his chair. "Plus, if he causes any trouble, trust your older Brick." He gave me a smug grin which made me roll my eyes.

"I can take care of my own problems, I just choose to deal with it a little differently than you." I state.

"If your going to the beat them up anyway, might as well do it the earliest you can."

"Oh, that reminds me, Madoka and Akuma." The teacher in the front scanned the room until his eyes met with ours. I also felt a glare from Kaoru. "I'm Mr. Richardson. Study Hall is a free period so you can sit wherever, and do what you want. If you want a pass somewhere, I'll write it."

"I think this is going to be my favorite class." Brick said, but I couldn't really focus because a person huffed and sat down in the empty chair in front of me. Kaoru glared at me, and crossed his arms.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kaoru huffs angrily. "You didn't answer one single question and then you disappear."

"I was taking a nap." I yawned softly. "It was quite enjoyable." I said bluntly. Kaoru's face turned to a shade of red, as his face twisted into anger.

"I'm not going to be doing all the work, you better do the next assignment or else." Kaoru threatened. My eyes glinted mischievously. It was a first time in a while someone had threatened me. Well, I guess it wasn't me to say, I was acting as Madoka.

"Or else what?" I cross my arms, unnerved.

Kaoru clenches his fist before taking a deep breath, and losing the red from his face. "You'll regret it."

"No, you got threatened." Brick snickered..

 **Momoko's POV (Third Period)**

I growled quietly to myself. If there was one subject I couldn't get, it was math. I pouted to myself as I laid my head on my desk. I didn't have Miyako, Lina, or Kaoru, and even though they were just as terrible in math as me, at least company would've helped through the pain. I took out a twizzler from my bag and chewed on it sadly. The bell rang, signaling the start of the period, the sign of my impending doom.

"Alright, take out your homework, I'll be coming around to check it." Mr. Bert said in his monotone voice. Homework? I pulled out my notebook flipping through the many doodles I had. I came to the last blank page, flipped back, and there I wrote the assignment, however I failed to complete it.

"Ugh." I groaned and put my head back on the desk. A shadow however loomed over me. Mr. Bert held out his hand, and gave me a quizzical look.

"Homework?" He said. I shook my head in response, too afraid to answer. "Again Momoko, I may have to call your parents if you keep this up." He sighed and continued on his way. I took another twizzler out of my bag and chewed on it, letting it ease my stress. I stared at the clock, hoping that time would increase, even if it was by a little bit.

"Who's the new kid?" I heard someone whisper to his friend. New kid? I hadn't heard there was a new student.

"Apparently his name is Akuma. Princess was posting pictures of him early in the morning, saying he's her best friend." The friend replied. Already, I had lost interest of the new student with the mentioning of Princess. If he hung with Princess, that means that he was probably just as bad as her.

"But, he's so gorgeous." A girl beside me commented. "I heard he has brothers as well, and they are also handsome. Unfortunately I haven't seen them yet." With the mentioning of a hot guy, my will wavered. I'm a superhero, I shouldn't base someone on who they hang out with, I reasoned. Yep, I'm being fair.

"Oh my god.." I whispered to myself. He was gorgeous. His bright orange hair was wild and untamed, barely being seen from under his red cap. He was tall and a bit muscular through his clothes. He had darkish brown eyes, and when his eyes met mine, he winked at me. At me.I felt myself melt as my face became red.

"You can sit in the very back, besides Momoko." Mr. Bert said. "Momoko can you raise your hand." This shaked me from my trance. Ok Momoko, just a simple wave and smile, don't look to excited, you can do this. With that I raised my hand and gave my best not nervous smile I could manage. He looked at me and smirked, and walked up the aisle.

This was bad. I took a deep breath clearing my thoughts. He's not that handsome, I tried thinking, remember he hangs out with Princess, so he can't be that good of a person, plus you have Natsuki. I heard him shuffle with the desk beside me, and I turned just in time, and waved "Hello. Welcome to our school."

Akuma was already, however facing the board, rocking ever so slightly on his chair. My face went red again, when I noticed he hadn't heard me nor was he going to talk to me. I took another twizzler and chewed on it angrily as I took the notes.

"Alright class, work on the assignment, and turn it it for homework tomorrow. You can work with a partner." As usual, Mr. Bert gave us independent work to do. However, most people chatted with their friends. I was not one of those people.

I took out my bag of sweets, and started working on the assignment. I couldn't risk missing another homework assignment.

"Psst, what am I supposed to do?" Akuma, who had finally stopped rocking on his chair, pointed to his book.

I turned to him, trying to suppress my boy-crazy urges. "Mr. Bert just gave us work, you just have to factor the quadratic equations." I explained simply. However, Akuma looked like I just started speaking another language. "If you need, I could help."

"Really? Thanks." He gave me a charming smile, and put his book on top of mine before going back to rocking on his chair.

"Hehe, ok." I giggled like a schoolgirl, getting in entranced by his smile. Wait a minute, I realized what he meant by help. Who'd he think he was!? "That doesn't mean I'm going to do all the work!" I threw his book back on his desk.

"Uhh, what?"

"I mean working together. To be honest, I'm not good at this thing either." I scooted my desk closer to his and looked at his work. He had nothing done, and there wasn't a single attempt. "Do you know what we're doing?"

"No, why do you think I asked you in the first place." He rolled his eyes. Wow, rude. I was starting to see why he would hang out with Princess. "Can't you just do it for me?"

"Just because you're hot, doesn't mean you can charm me into doing your work!" I yelled angrily. Everyone turned and stared at me causing me to blush from embarrassment, and Akuma snickered. I lowered my voice this time, so it's a whisper. "So we are either going to work together, or you're going to do it by yourself." I said, already regretting choosing to work with him.

"Whatever Pinky." He then pointed to the clock. "Period's over anyway." With that the bell rang.

"My name's not Pinky, flattering, but no." I rolled my eyes. "My name's Momoko." I packed my books and pencils away, and got up from my desk.

"Alright, whatever Pinky." He snickered, and walked out of the classroom. "See you tomorrow then."

 **Bane's POV**

"Mwuhahahahahhah!" I cackle to myself. The impudent masses thought they could quell my urge. "What fools." I mumble.

"Questions Kiiro?" My chemistry teacher ask, giving me an odd look at the same time. Butch, also gives me an look, but it's more 'What are you thinking of, you better not pull anything dumb.'

"No I was just wondering, what is the lab supposed to teach us?" I ask a basic question. I don't really care either way, I just wanted to start the lab.

"Well, the Flame Test Lab is to teach you that different elements emit different light when pushed to an excited state. This is a way that you can identify different elements since each element's emission spectra is different."

"Oh ok." I said not really listening to what she was saying. I was instead trying to remember, what Boomer told me last time he helped me with science.

Flashback

"Hey Boomer, can you teach me how to make bombs?" I walk into his room, as he tinkers with another of his experiments.

"Why?" He takes his attention off of what he was doing and stashes it away. "I thought you were more for harmless pranks."

"Yeah, but bombs are cool. They go "Boom" and "Psskjdsckh." I imitate countless explosion noises. "And wouldn't they be useful: because unlike you, I can't make balls of energy that explodes." I pout a bit. I didn't even get to fight, or use my powers last time.

"Well, knowing you, you may blow Brick up, so how about I teach you how to make smoke bombs?" Although Boomer was slightly worried about teaching me, he looked genuinely excited to teach me. He pulled out countless chemicals and several minerals from under his bed. He also pulled out a rusted skillet that looked like it hadn't been washed in a decade. I grimaced slightly. "What color do you want it?"

"Orange." I answer quickly. It was my RowdyRuff color. He picks out a yellow dust and walks downstairs, with chemicals and skillet in hand. He turns on the stove, that surprisingly works, and puts two chemicals in.

"All you have to do is, melt Potassium Nitrate." He points to a white powdered substance. "With sugar, at a 5:3 ratio or a 3:2 ratio, just make sure there's more Potassium Nitrate, at low heat until it becomes a brownish color." He mixes it a bit more, and after a while, it liquidizes. He pours it into a piece of foil, and wraps it around, pours in the yellow mineral and puts in a fuse, and gives it to me.

"I think you're coolness rating may have increased."I stare at it in awe, holding it as delicately as I could. "How'd you know how to do this."

"Well, I just asked Mama. He's actually pretty smart and cool." Boomer blushes a bit, as he talks about Father.

"And now you lost your coolness points." I say disappointingly, and Boomer was so close to passing Brick. Now, I understand why Boomer was naive, yet so smart. He hanged around Mojo for to long. "Now let's try out my new toy." I yell excitingly.

"Wh- wait." Boomer tried to stop me, but I was faster.I ran upstairs, with match in hand, lit the little bomb and threw it in Brick's room. There's a was a small rolling side heard.

"What the fu-?" Before Brick could finish his sentence, orange smoke started to fill the room. It started to seep out of the room, and Brick stumbled out the room, blinded by the smoke. "Boomer!"

"I swear it wasn't me this time." Boomer smiled nervously.

 **Flashback End**

With that, I decided to put my plan into action. While Butch did the lab, I secretly worked on my own project. I chuckled as I pocketed my contraband, and hid it in my pockets. I even put extra caution, in not letting anyone see me, although I was still paranoid, as if someone was watching me. With that, I helped Butch with the rest of the period.

"I hope your not going to use that to get in school." Butch said as he pointed to my pockets.

"I'll try my best not to." -get caught. I thought, and with that Butch shrugged his shoulders." We walked together, glad for the break that was our lunch period. We went out in the courtyard, and picked a table. After a while, Boomer finally joined us, and the only person we were missing was Brick.

"Where is Brick?" The bell rang, signaling that the period was starting. There was countless other people walking outside with their lunch, but still no sign of Brick.

"Should we go looking for him?" Boomer says, already standing to go looking for our older brother.

"Y'all can go look for him, I'll stay here until he pops up." Butch goes over to a set of bushes and pulls out the skateboard from before. He hops on it and starts riding around the skateboard, quite skillfully, surprisingly.

"I guess we are on lookout duty." Boomer sweat drops, before walking up the stairs and back toward the school.

 **Kaoru's POV**

"Why did Mr. Bert have to give us a quiz today?" I gron, letting out all my frustration.

"Kaoru, I thought I reminded you beforehand. Didn't you study?" Miyako walked alongside me in the hallway. We're heading to our lockers, to get our lunches, and also to get my skateboard. Sometimes it helped to clear mind. "I thought you had a free period."

"I did." I grinded my teeth. "But this dumbass didn't do his work in Mr. Michelson's class so I had to spend most of the period finishing the stupid thing." Mr. Mitchelson had also given me lecture about how I should be more responsible. I was furious, I should've just beat up the new kid, and maybe then he would've listened.

"Aww, it's ok Kaoru. I'm sure you did fine. You're grades have been improving in math afterall. You've moved from a D to a +C. That's almost a -B."

"Yeah, that's the only good thing." With that, we arrived at our lockers. I put in my combination, grabbing my lunchbox, however my skateboard was not be seen. "Hey.. Miyako, do you know what happened to my skateboard?"

"Uuuuh, no." Miyako closed her locker. "Didn't you grab it after getting in that accident?" I mentally slap myself. How could I forget my skateboard outside? How did I forget about it for so long? "It's ok, it should be still there. Wouldn't someone pick it up and return it to the school or something." Miyako said naively.

It was so optimistic, that it stung. "Not everyone is a decent person." I say bluntly causing Miyako to frown. I walked ahead, heading to the courtyard, hoping to at least get some food to take my mind off my missing skateboard.

"Well, I think it'll turn up somehow, so wait for now." We opened the courtyard door. We went to our normal table that consisted of Momoko, Miyako, Lina, Kassidy, and I. Sometimes Natsuki would join us, if he was free.

"He was so handsome, but boy was he infuriating." Momoko angrily took a bite of her strawberry cake. "Like, he seemed ok before, but after seeing him and Princess in Spanish last period, I could not." She stuck out her tongue childishly. Another one of Momoko's short time crushes I was guessing.

"He didn't seem that bad to me, just maybe a bit egotistical." Kassidy shrugged, blushing slightly. "But I heard, he has three other brothers."

"Who are you talking about?" I finally butted in, letting curiosity get the better of me. Everyone stared at me, like I had lost my mind. Well, except Lina, but she was staring at something else.

"You didn't hear about the four new students. It's what everyone talking about now." Miyako said.

"There's Akuma." Said Momoko.

"Madoka." Kassidy said, making my temper flare up again.

"Mitsuki's the third brother." Miyako said.

"And Kiiro." Lina although, not out of her trance, she responded with great timing. "You haven't seen one yet?"

"I have, well two of them. But one was a real asshole." I took out my lunchbox, and stuffed my face with food, before continuing. "Momoko, know that guy I got paired with in History, well he's Madoka, and he didn't do any of his work for the whole class. He was apparently napping."

"Seriously!?" Momoko stabbed her cake, and then took another bite. "I guess most of them are jerks then."

"Well, Mitsuki seemed nice enough." Miyako fiddles with her hands a bit, blushing a bright pink. If that's coming from Miyako, it must be true, but Miyako also overestimate people.

"Kiiro, is a wildcard." Lina shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, Kaoru, why's some guy riding your skateboard?" She pointed to the thing she's been staring at the whole time. With ease, I spotted him. Riding the skateboard, full speed, doing ollies and grinding on countless different ledges. I would've been impressed if he wasn't using MY SKATEBOARD. I stood up, and stormed over.

"Kaoru, calm down, there must be a good reason." Miyako followed me, tugging lightly on my sleeves. It was ineffective in slowing me down. All he was doing, didn't seem to be coincidentally, and he had to be purposely trying to piss me off. With that, I stood right in front of his path. He looked up genuinely surprised before masking any emotions, and stopped.

"Yes?" He asked nonchalantly. "Are you still mad about before?" Madoka was trying to play like I didn't notice he had my skateboard in his hands.

'Don't let him get to you' I thought to myself, taking a deep breath. However, I instead just glared at him. "I believe you have something of mine." I pointed to my skateboard. "I would like it back."

"I didn't see your name on it." This time, he smirked. He was trying to piss me off. It was like he knew which on of my buttons to push. I clenched my fist, welling my anger in my fist.

"Actually, Kaoru wrote her name on the bottom of her board, the first time she got it." Miyako stepped in. "We would, just like the board back, thank you." Madoka, looked at Miyako, as if he had said something off, but otherwise ignored her.

"I didn't see that anywhere." He turned over the board, and although my name wasn't there, there was hard scratch marks, where my name should be. With that, all hesitation in my mind snapped. Before Miyako could stop it, my fist reeled back and aimed straight for Madoka's head.

 **And that's where we will end off. This chapter took a little more time to finish, because I had to properly put the order and what not, and even though I didn't intend to, I left off with a cliffhanger! Anyway, shout out to Kwhel22 for reviewing my last few chapters. They help me push through my writer blocks, and inspire me to continue. Rate and Review, and tell me if you like the story so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Brick's Pov**

 _ **Riiing**_

The bell rung again, signifying the end of the period. I sighed grateful for the fact that I finally get a break. And I all I have to do is sneak away from Princess. This was another period of Princess babbling about stupid shit I didn't care about, but she does have important information and I would know them by now if she didn't hop from conversation to conversation. I stood up, from my chair while Princess' attention was on her phone and walked out of the class.

"A- Akuma?" A girl with short blonde hair and two of her friends looked at me. While the girl who called out my name looked like a nervous, the other two seemed excited.

"Yes?" I shoved my hands in my pockets and tapped my feet impatiently hoping they would get the message. Unfortunately, they didn't.

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to hang ou-"

"Akuma!" From behind me Princess yelled, stepping past me and standing in front of the girl. With her poofy purple dress, she scowled at the the timid girl. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Oh, hey Princess. We were going to hang out with Akuma." One of her friends smiled cheerily, stepped around Princess and grabbed my arm. What the fuck is going on, I don't think I agreed to hanging out with anyone.

Before I could shake the first girl off, Princess decided to grab my other arm. "Actually, Akuma was going to eat lunch with me, I don't think he'll enjoy your peasant food anyway." She jeered at them. Both groups glared at each other, and grabbed my arm harder.

Tick marks formed on my head, as I grew impatient. "Grr. Wou-" I stopped halfway through my words when I heard a small rolling sound.

"Does anyone hear that?" Princess asked. I tracked the sound to its source, and found a small shiny round ball rolling towards Princess' feet. "What the hell?" With that, orange smoke filled the hallway. The girls, shrieked and started covering their eyes, finally releasing my arm. However, that freedom was short lived as another arm grabbed me from the smoke and lead me out of it with an obnoxious laughter.

"It seemed like you needed help, lucky your younger sibling was there to help." Bane laughed as he continued to run down the hall, finally letting go of my arm. With my arm free, I hit Bane on the head, and he dropped the ground rolling in pain. "Ow, why'd you do that?"

"Why did you think it was a good idea to set off a smoke bomb in the school!?" I whispered angrily. "You could get us caught, you know that right?"

Bane stopped rolling on the ground, and grinned widely. "Nah it's fine, I made sure to clean up the mess right after we left." He pointed down to his belt. Now that I noticed, Bane wasn't wearing his school attire either, he was donned in his RowdyRuff uniform and his hair and eyes were a gold color.

I hit him again, this time harder. " And what if you get caught in your Ruff outfit?" I sighed again, half agitated.

This time, he smiled sheepishly and laughed nervously. "I didn't think of that, but if it makes you feel better, I don't sense anyone else around us." He pressed his belt, and in an instant he was back into his orange parka and black jeans.

"Whatever, just don't do it again." I shook my head, but I was glad to get away from Princess. "But how did, you deal with the smoke?" I asked out of curiosity. Since Bane didn't have someone to fight, we still don't know what his powers were.

"It's a secret." He stuck his tongue out at me, grinning widely.

"Hey!" Before I could say more, Bane opened the door to a courtyard.

It took a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight, but the first thing I noticed was the large crowd of people standing around in a circle. They all were chanting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" in a continuous loop, and if not that they were laughing or cheering.

"Wow, our very first school fight!" Bane made his hands into binoculars as he tried to get a better look at the crowd. "I wonder who it could be." He took a step towards the crowd, but before he could run off I grabbed onto his hood.

"Not so fast. We have more important things to do then getting ourselves mixed into trouble." I walked the opposite direction of the fight, going towards the only shade I could find which were under some trees. "Where's Boomer and Butch, anyway?"

"I don't know." Bane strugged. "Boomer and I went off to look for you, so he could still be in the school, but Butch remained outside. Maybe he went to check out the fight."

"I doubt it, knowing Butch, he would be taking another nap by now." I scanned the courtyard hoping to catch a glimpse of Butch or Boomer, but after looking another time I still came up with nothing. If only that stupid crowd would clear up, I would be able to spot him easier.

"Hey! What's going on!?" As if granting my wishes, two security guards came bounding the stairs. They ran towards the crowd, and in less than a minute, the crowd started to break apart.

"Is that.. Madoka!?" Bane jumped up, and ran towards the diminishing crowd.

"What?" I chased after him, but in a few steps, I was able to see Butch in the middle, being held by one of the security guards. He had a bruise on his cheek, but other than that he seemed fine. Well, other than the fact he looked pissed off. He seemed to be glaring at the other security guard, but with a closer inspection the guard also had someone in their arm. The person was fighting violently, and it looked like even the guard was having trouble holding the student.

"Kaoru! Can you please calm down?" A girl with blonde pigtails said. She held a green skateboard in her arm. "You'll get in more trouble if you keep on resisting."

"I'll calm down after beat the shit out of the lil' punk." With a sudden burst of strength, he flipped the guard over his head, an instant K.O, and aimed a punch straight at Butch.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I stepped in front of Kaoru, and easily grabbed his fist. He gave me a confused look, anger leaving his face before returning once more, but this was a battle I knew I wouldn't lose in. I glared back squeezing his fist harder at the same time.

Kaoru glared back, slightly grimacing at the strength of my grip but remained unfazed. "Move out of my wa-"

"Kaoru!" A voiced yelled from behind me. "Momoko Chop!" Momoko slammed a book on top of Kaoru's head.

"Ow! What the heck Momoko!?" Kaoru dropped to the ground covering her head with her hands. "You know that fucking hurts, right!?"

"Well maybe you shouldn't be getting into fights so often." Momoko tapped the book rhythmically against her palm and then pointed the book towards me. "And I knew you were bad news, but you also got in a fight with Kaoru?"

"Hey, Kaoru was the one who started it!" I yelled. This day was getting more frustrating by the minute "And I'm not the one he was in a fight with." _but he was about to,_ I thought.

"He!? Kaoru is a girl!" Momoko yelled back at me. "Plus didn't your brother steal Kaoru's skateboard.

 _Wait, Kaoru's a girl!? Wait, there's more important things to think about._ "But that doesn't mean he, I mean she, has a right to attack my brother!"

Kaoru stood back up and kicked at the ground. "Well, I wouldn't have had to, if he just would've gave back my skateboard." She mumbled. "And I tried to go easy on him too."

"You meant, I went easy on you." Butch scoffed, the security guard that was once holding him laid splayed out on the ground. How he did it without us noticing, nobody knows.

"The bruise on your face says otherwise" Kaoru rolled up her sleeve and cracked her knuckles. For a split second I saw sparks pass between them, as the glaring contest started up again. This was the angriest I've seen him in a while.

"Everyone stop it!" The blonde girl screamed at the top of her lungs, giving me slight hearing problems."There's no need to fight anymore, so could we please stop arguing..."

"I totally agree with Miyako."

"What's going on here?" A tall lady walked towards us. She had black greyish hair tied back into a bun, wore big thick glasses, and was dressed in a white dress shirt and khaki skirt.

"Damn..." Kaoru mumbled a stream of curses and looked at the ground. The security guards started to get back up, slightly confused, probably wondering to themselves how they could get beaten by two high schoolers. Bane whispered something into both of their ears, making them turn pale, before walking back to me.

"Why were both of you on the ground?" The teacher asked the guards. I silently cursed to myself, Butch could be in big trouble if he was also charged with assault. The guards looked each other then looked back at the teacher.

"We just dropped something on the ground." They cleared their throats.

"What'd you tell them?" I whispered to Bane.

"Oh nothing much. Something like, What would the school think if they heard their super strong guards were taken by a couple high schoolers, and I doubt you would get another job with information like that hanging around." From his pockets he pulled out pictures of both of the security guards getting taken out. "I doubt they will say anything too incriminating now."

"Good going!" I roughly patted his head.

"Anyway, what was all the commotion going on out here?" The teacher looked at Kaoru and Butch, then back to Kaoru. "Kaoru, it would surprise me if you weren't the cause if the problem."

"It actually wasn't my fault this time." Kaoru crossed her arms. "It was his." She pointed to Butch.

"It's never your fault. You can't keep fighting your problems." The teacher sighed deeply, and pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose. "Anyway, I can handle these two. Thank you." She waved off the guards. "Both of you are coming to my office."

 **Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and and other activities. I'm finally on break, so I will be trying to update more frequently. Read and Review**


	18. Return of the Gangreen Gang

"Where the hell is Brick?" Boomer mumbled to himself. For the self proclaimed leader, Brick was always late for their meetings. Although it's only been 10 minutes, it felt like an eternity to Boomer. He had checked the whole school, but there was still no sign of him. Hopefully, he thought, Bane found him by now. With that in mind, he turned back and started his way back to the courtyard.

"Did you hear, Kaoru got into another fight?"

In front of the doors to the courtyard, a group of guys gathered. It was like they were intentionally blocking the doors. 'Don't they have anywhere else to go?' Boomer thought. He rolled his eyes, and then started to push past the blockade of people.

"Tell me something she hasn't done." The guy in the middle said. His hair was heavily greased which showed his pale green face and his sharp teeth. He was dressed in his leather jacket and cut jeans. It was Ace.

Boomer thought of his many encounters with the Gangreen Gang and their leader. They weren't really smart, so when the Ruffs were really bored Brick would lead them to their base and mess with them. However, ever since Him disappeared, so did the Gangreen Gang. Their base was deserted and he never saw them, well, until now.

"But get this, she was actually having trouble hitting this guy. He wasn't even breaking a sweat, and when he did get hit, he wasn't instantly KO'd." Sounds of amazement went around the crowd.

"Hm. That is something. What's this guys name?"

"His name is Madoka. He just transferred here along with his brothers."

"Alright. Ask the guy if he wants to join." Ace pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, and right beside him Lil Arturo lit it.

'What did he mean by join though?' Boomer thought. 'Does he mean the Gangreen Gang? I thought they didn't recruit.' Dazed, Boomer tripped over someone's foot and in an instance he toppled into Ace.

"Haha, oops." Boomer chuckled nervously, keeping his head down, picked himself off the ground, and walked towards the courtyard door only to be stopped by two gigantic hands. It was none other than Big Billy.

"Ace, I caught him. Did I do a good job?" Big Billy grinned widely, as he kept his grip firm on Boomers shoulder.

"Yeah, good job." Ace said as if he was praising a dog. He pulled out another cigarette and Lil Arbuto lit it once more. He took a long drag and puffed it out. "Now, can you tell me why a pipsqueak like you bumped into me and didn't even think of groveling?"

'Who would grovel to you?' Boomer thought. He wasn't necessarily worried about Ace, but Big Billy was starting to squeeze tighter on his shoulder and he could feel it bruising. Ace took another drag, and puffed another big one, this time into Boomer's face."I don't think you can smoke here."

"Are you threatening me?" Ace grinned, showing his sharp teeth. "Do you know who I am?" Boomer shook his head. It's best if he acted ignorant, he didn't want Ace remembering him and exposing their identity. "I'm Ace of the Gangreen Gang, and if you didn't know, we run this school, so if you don't watch yourself you'll be having problems with me." Ace tugged Boomer's head up to meet with his. "Got it?"

"Yeah. Can tell Bi-, your friend, to let me go now?"

Ace sneered. "I don't think you do. Rough em' up." He snapped his fingers and many of the ranks of guys behind him lined up with fists balled up. "Hold him tight Billy."

"Ok boss." Boomer didn't know it was possible ,but Big Billy started to squeeze tighter on his shoulders. If he didn't have a bruise, he definitely did now. More importantly, however, he had to worry about getting out of this situation. If he went back to his brothers with bruises and scratches, he would be a laughingstock for a week. He just needed to incapacitate Billy.

"Hey what are you all doing?" A voice yelled from outside the crowd. Boomer let out a breath of relief, someone with authority thankfully came to his rescue. The crowd shifted as someone started to make their way to the center. His saviour, was only another highschool boy. His uniformed attire, thick rimmed glasses, and his neatly combed bright orange hair only said that he would be joining him. Boomer only hoped the kid would act as a distraction for him.

"Natsuki, what the hell do you want?" Ace sneered. It seemed they knew each other, but not in a good way, even worse.

"The better question is what are you doing?" Natsuki glared at Ace, and Ace glared back. Realizing that he wasn't going to get a response, Natsuki rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Big Billy."Whatever. Big Billy, can you let go of him?"

"Sure thing, Natsuki." Big Billy released Boomer. Boomer sweatdropped, if it was as easy just to ask to be let go, he would've done it minutes ago.

"Why'd you let him go, you idiot!?" Ace yelled.

"Because he asked." Big Billy responded, unaware of his mistake. Even after all these years the Gangreen Gang were still just a bunch of idiots. Natsuki then started to pull him through the crowd and toward the courtyard. Once they were outside, sounds of Ace's yelling died out and was replaced with the constant chatter of students.

"That was a close one." Natsuki stated. "You could've seriously been hurt if I didn't step in."

"I doubt it, they don't seem like a smart group." Boomer responded nonchalantly. Afterall, the Gangreen Gang wasn't a threat. Ace didn't have much strength by himself, nor did the rest of the gang.

"They may not be very smart, but they're persistent and they have a lot of members."

"A lot of members? I thought the Gangreen Gang only had five members."

"They did, but after Him split, they lost most of their powers, so they started recruiting. They're an official gang now with a lot of influence around here."

"So everyone in there was a member?"

Natsuki nodded grimly. "Just try to stay out of their way, and you should be fine, and if they really bother you, I know a friend that can take care of them for you."

"No tha-"

"I insist. They won't mind helping out a new kid." Natsuki grabbed Boomer's arm and started to pull him through the crowds of students.

"No really, I can take care of myself." Boomer tried to tug his arm away, but Natsuki had a really tight grip on him. Finally, they stopped behind Momoko who was pouting with a spoonful of cake in her mouth. Lina and her stared grimly at their phone. Miyako who spotted Natsuki first, waved to him politely, but the look on her face told him that something was wrong. Two new faces also sat at their table. Brick and Bane sat at the opposite side of the table whispering to each other.

"Hey Momoko." Natsuki let go of Boomer's arm. He gave a slight wave to each of her friends before turning his attention back to Momoko. "Where's Kaoru?"

Momoko sighed. "She got into another fight. We're waiting for a message back."

"Pinky, who's thi-" He spotted Boomer and jumped up. "Where have you been?" He walked over, grabbing Boomer's shoulders causing him to wince. Realizing something was wrong, he let go of Boomer's shoulder. "What's wrong with you?"

"Well…" Boomer didn't know how to explain him meeting the Gangreen Gang, and then almost getting beat up by them without sounding like a wimp.

"He was being harassed by the Gangreen Gang." Natuski stepped in. "He was held by Big Billy for sometime, so I'm sure he must have some bruises."

"The Gangreen Gang!?" Brick and Momoko yelled simultaneously.

Lina jolted. "The Gangreen Gang?"

"Are they famous?" Bane asked with stars in his eyes.

"More like infamous." Momoko said. "I thought they stopped hazing new kids. You should be careful from now on. They are a bit persistent."

"Pfft. They aren't that tough." Brick rolled his eyes. He didn't like the Gangreen Gang very much. They always acted tough although they were weak. "If they mess with Mitsuki again, I'll just beat them up."

"Don't be stupid." Momoko took another bite of her cake. "They have too many members, and you'll just end up getting yourself hurt with that tough guy act of yours."

"Who're you call-"

"Anyway, where is Madoka?" Boomer interrupted. If he allowed Brick to continue, his anger could explode. "I heard he got in a fight."

Momoko shrugged. "Well, right now, he's probably with Kaoru since he was involved in the fight, but I don't know what's going to happen to both of them." She just hoped that Kaoru didn't get suspended.

"Alright." Boomer said slightly discouraged. He was hoping they could start talking about any suspect, but he guessed they would need to hold off on it.

"Um, Mitsuki."

"Hm?" Boomer looked down, only to be face to face with Miyako who was holding out an ice pack. Dark blue eyes met with big baby blue eyes, and Boomer could feel himself getting lost inside of them. Startled he took a step back, "U- uh yeah?"

"You were held by Big Billy, so I thought you could use this to ease the pain." She balanced the ice pack on his shoulder, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I don't have two, so I hope that helps you out a bit."

"Yeah… Thanks." He held the ice pack down, and although the ice was chilling his body, he felt his face become hot.

* * *

 **Kaoru's POV**

Ding! Ding! Diiiiing! My phone goes off obnoxiously. 'It must be Momoko.' I think. Whenever I get in trouble, for some reason she makes it a habit to text me continuously until I reply. I pull my phone from my pocket, checking to see if Ms. Simon was just around the corner and glance at Madoka. After Ms. Simon dropped us off at her office, he sat in the chair and decided to doze off. It was almost infuriating how much he slept. I open my messages, ignoring Madoka, and browse through my contacts. Just as I guessed, Momoko texted me at least a bajillion times in the span of a minute. Another message comes in, this time it's from Mitch, and I scowl. Another nuisance to ignore.

Kaoru, what's happening? What's the verdict?

Hey Kaoru!

Kaaaaooruuuu!

Why aren't you responding!?-Momoko

It was as if she didn't understand that I couldn't be on my phone all the time.

Nothing has happened yet. It hasn't even been 2 minutes. Chill out

How could I be calm, you could be suspended!-Momoko

I know. I hope not, my mother would kill me if she finds out I got in another fight, let alone got suspended.

Yeah, I would too. You're so reckless sometimes.

Oh, and Madoka's brothers came over and are asking how is he-Momoko

Idk. The stupid jerk fell asleep after Ms. Simon dropped us off at her office

Behind me, the door clicks, telling me that she's back.

Gtg. She's here

As if my life was on the line, I quickly text out those last few words and return my phone to my pocket. I cross my arms, trying to act as natural as possible. Ms. Simon walks past our chairs and sits at her own desk.

She looks at me, and then Madoka, and clears her throat. "Kaoru, can you wake up the young man beside you?"

"What, why?"

Ms. Simon frowns slightly."Think of it as part of the punishment for getting into another fight."

"Fine.." I mumble. I get off my chair, and walk over to Madoka shaking him slightly. "Hey. Wake up." Nothing. This time, I shake him harder. Nothing again. "Hey! Get up!" I yell into his ear, and this time he jolts.

"Why are you so loud?"Madoka yawns, wiping his eyes in the process.

"Because, you weren't waking up." I rolled my eyes at him and walked back to my seat.

"Whatever."

"Glad you're awake. Care to tell me your name?" Ms. Simon asks.

"Madoka."

"And how and why did you get in a fight with Kaoru?"

"I don't know. She stormed towards me, started yelling, and then punched me."

"That's because you stole my skateboard!" I jumped up from my chair. "And then when I asked for it back, you acted smug and refused to give my skateboard back!" I looked at Madoka for any sign of guilt, but instead of his calm and tired expression was replaced with amusement. I took a deep breath, and sat back down. Although he was pissing me off, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of annoying me.

"I understand the situation now." Ms. Simon wrote something down and nodded. "But Kaoru, did you think of calling a teacher to retrieve the skateboard from him."

"Bu-" Am I really getting blamed for this!?

"If you controlled your anger, this dispute could've been resolved without violence."

"But!"

"There's no 'but' about it. Kaoru, you have to think about your actions and how they will affect you and other people." She pauses, takes a sip from her cup, and puts it down. "However, that doesn't mean Madoka will go unpunished either. If your claims are true, then he will also have a punishment for theft."

"Alright.." I mumbled. "What am I getting?" I was already prepared for the worst. Getting suspended couldn't be that bad right? I just get kicked off the soccer team, have to do makeup work, but before all of that, my parents are going to kill me.

"I could suspend you, but I don't think you're all that bad Kaoru." My mouth gaped open in shock. This was the first time she said something decent about me. "You haven't caused trouble for a while, so only this once I will act like I didn't see this blunder."

"Wahoo!" I jumped out of my chair in excitement. Ms. Simon gave me a confused look as I closed the distance between us. "Thank you. I didn't like you before, but I totally see you in a new light."

Her lips curved upward slightly. "However, you still have to get an ample punishment. How about a week of after school detention?"

It wasn't like I had a choice anyway. "Fine, as long as I can stay."

"And also, if you ever have another incident, like this one. You will be suspended immediately, no matter the circumstances. You have to learn to try and find another alternative."

"I already agreed. It doesn't matter what's added on." She nodded understandingly.

"Alright, you can leave my office. Starting tomorrow, you will have detention." She paused. "And Madoka, you can also leave until we find out more about the theft."

"Alright." He got up from his chair and left.

I turned back to Ms. Simon, and bowed. "Thank you again. I promise I won't let you down." The bell rung just as I left her office. Damn, and I thought I could at least eat before classes started again.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. This took me a while to write, for whatever reason, but don't worry I'm hoping to commit to this story and finish properly. I'll try and get the next chapter out as fast I can. Anyway, thanks for reading. Rate and Review


End file.
